


Начать нельзя закончить

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Аомине внезапно узнаёт, что учится в одном университете с Кисе, забытые чувства дают о себе знать и начинают неуклюже и робко проявляться.История о том, как двигаться вперед, как возвращаться назад и пытаться понять прошлое; ибо всё может повториться, если неправильно понять.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fast-forward to Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820707) by [ninanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninanna/pseuds/ninanna). 



> переведено на Spokon Big Bang-2019

В последние месяцы старшей школы они почти не общались, частично потому, что баскетбол неожиданно и в то же время ожидаемо остался на задворках их жизни, а частично потому, что они были слишком заняты учебой, чтобы думать о чем-либо или о ком-либо еще.

Тем не менее Момои наверняка знала, что Кисе тоже поступил в Японский университет спорта, однако она не раскрыла Аомине эту важную информацию. Осознание этого было чертовски неприятным, поскольку теперь ему приходилось сидеть рядом с Кисе, слушая первую в своей жизни университетскую лекцию. Было крайне странно встретить его в вестибюле здания примерно пятнадцать минут назад, пока Дайки сердито искал лекционный зал. Стайка хихикающих девушек отвлекла его, и, оглянувшись на них, он вдруг оказался лицом к лицу со своим бывшим товарищем по команде и соперником. Золотые глаза Кисе расширились от удивления, но не так, как его собственные, и это определенно значило, что Момои рассказала Кисе о планах Аомине. Но почему не наоборот?  
Они перекинулись парой слов: Кисе удивился пунктуальности Аомине, Аомине признался, что обещал Момои не опаздывать в первый учебный день, в противном случае его ждали серьёзные последствия. Впервые им пришлось разделиться в учебной жизни, и, кажется, для Момои это стало сильным ударом, поэтому Аомине приободрил её. По крайней мере, на день. Кисе лишь мягко улыбнулся — он должно быть видел насквозь неуверенность и тревогу Аомине при расставании. И это очевидное понимание заставляло Аомине нервничать еще больше. Боже, он ненавидел наблюдательность Кисе в отношении эмоций окружающих его людей.

Перенесемся на пятнадцать минут позже, и вот они сидят рядом и слушают лекцию.

Четыре года.

Следующие четыре года Аомине предстояло учиться в этом вузе, посещать примерно одни и те же курсы с Кисе, учитывая схожесть их специальностей, быть частью той же баскетбольной команды, что и он. Это раздражало, хоть они и были когда-то школьными товарищами, сокомандниками, друзьями… и может быть, может быть между ними было что-то еще?

Аомине все еще помнил мельчайшие детали своего первого поцелуя, который Кисе украл посреди залитого лунным светом пустынного парка на обратном пути домой после многочасовой тренировки один на один. В тот день за обедом они говорили о первых поцелуях. Аомине уже и не помнил, кто первым начал эту тему. Кисе признался, что никогда никого не целовал, и это вызвало интерес и любопытство: Аомине всегда думал, что Кисе будет бабником, вокруг которого постоянно крутятся девушки. Аомине тоже был девственником, но сквозь зубы соврал, игнорируя сердитый и понимающий взгляд Момои, и был благодарен ей за то, что она промолчала. Кстати, Кисе поверил ему, а потом приставал всю дорогу домой. В какой-то момент, пока они спорили их тела придвинулись друг к другу ближе, чем обычно. Аомине ощутил теплое дыхание на своем лице, словно впервые увидел, какие у Кисе большие и завораживающие золотые глаза, пухлые розовые губы, какая безупречная у него кожа под лунным светом… Множество моментов привели к этому — украденные взгляды, неловкие прикосновения, странные сны… Каким-то образом все они сошлись и породили тот единственный миг удивления и притяжения, когда рука Аомине шевельнулась и обняла Кисе, когда глаза расширились от удивления и ожидания, когда не было ни малейшего отторжения со стороны Кисе и не было ни малейшей импульсивной решимости со стороны Аомине, когда поцелуй был таким по-детски наивным, таким сладко-целомудренным, что Аомине было больно вспоминать об этом сейчас.

Правда, было до боли красиво.

Ни он, ни Кисе не сбежали после этого. Они стояли в благоговейном страхе и в полной тишине смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно ждали какого-то чуда. Возможно, так оно и было. Аомине вынужден был признать, что те чувства были удивительны. Волшебны. После неловкого хихиканья и пренебрежительных слов они двинулись дальше и пошли домой вместе, как всегда. Вопрос о поцелуе больше никогда не поднимался, и хотя тоскливые взгляды и волнующие прикосновения случались, они ни к чему не приводили… Позже они разошлись во многих отношениях, и даже после того, как они более-менее помирились в средней школе, даже после того, как Аомине признался себе, по крайней мере, внутренне, что он явно бисексуален, даже после того, как Кисе признался всем своим друзьям, что он гей, даже после того, как они снова начали играть один на один, даже после того рокового дня в конце второго года обучения, когда Кисе, наконец, победил его в официальной игре… Они никогда не говорили об этом.

Можно ли было предположить, что всё станет таким серьёзным из-за того, что никто из них не обращал на это должного внимания? И даже если так, возможно ли, что ни один из них так ничего и не понял?

Аомине рассеянно обдумывал все это и многое другое и даже не понял, что лекция уже закончилась, но почувствовал странный трепет, когда Кисе мягко толкнул его локтем.

— Поверить не могу что ты размечтался, Аомине-ччи.

— Не выдумывай.

— Так значит тебе было скучно? А мне урок показался интересным. Учебная программа тоже выглядит многообещающе.

Глядя на поджатые губы и нахмуренные брови, на лицо человека, сосредоточенного на чем-то, лицо, которое он считал красивым, как и в первый раз, когда увидел его много лет назад, Аомине пробормотал:

— Не то, чтобы скучно… Всё нормально… Наверное.

* * *  
В первый день в баскетбольном клубе оба сразу были допущены в основной состав, и это, казалось, раздражало других членов команды. Особенно задиристый имел наглость прошептать так, чтобы все услышали:

— Ну ладно Аомине Дайки, но что тут делает баскетбольная версия Анны Курниковой? Он же просто симпотный на морду подражатель.

Аомине не мог решить то ли просто фыркнуть на подобный комментарий, то ли врезать наглецу по роже. Кисе бросил на того косой взгляд, и Аомине сглотнул: все знали этот «косой взгляд». Дьявольский взгляд, обещавший злую игру и чистую силу. Аомине сам не раз был объектом подобного взгляда, особенно когда злил Кисе, которого обычно было нелегко вывести из себя. К слову, Аомине нравился этот взгляд, из-за того, что он обещал на площадке и из-за его откровенного магнетизма. Хотя он никогда в этом не признавался.

— Почему бы вам не сыграть один на один с этой баскетбольной версией Анны Курниковой, и, если вы сможете хоть раз забить до того, как я наберу десять очков, я отдам вам свою позицию?

Пока Аомине ухмылялся над этим вызывающе высокомерным заявлением, тренер пыталась разрулить ситуацию, однако обе стороны были настойчивы, поэтому она в конце концов уступила.

За несколько минут Кисе Рёта полностью уничтожил своего противника: он не дал ни единого шанса на бросок, легко крал мяч всякий раз, когда другой получал его, забивал плавно и намеренно выпендрёжными способами, чтобы ошеломить аудиторию. Забив в кольцо последнее десятое очко, Кисе с улыбкой навис над своим противником, который просто лежал на земле, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом из-за сильного давления и быстрого темпа короткой игры. Это не было хвастовством или высокомерием, напротив — это выглядело невинно и беспечно. Кисе протянул руку и помог своему товарищу по команде подняться, а затем заговорил ясным голосом, лишенным какой-либо ярости, но полным совершенной решимости и характерного задора:

— Ты прав, на самом деле я просто симпотный на морду подражатель. К тому же чертовски хороший!

Он усмехнулся и бросил взгляд на зрителей — все были ошарашены, за исключением Аомине.

— Выпендрежник! — весело сказал тот.

— Ой! Аомине-ччи, я же всё-таки модель! — ответил Кисе и повернулся к тренеру. — Тренер, можно нам с Аомине-ччи использовать спортзал после занятий в клубе? Видите ли, нам нравится играть с ним один на один.

— Мне не нравится.

— Аомине-ччи! Тебе нравится! Отныне ты должен это любить.

— Ничего я не должен.

— Ленивая жопа!

И Аомине подумал, что Кисе, смешливо изображающий обиду, никогда не повзрослеет настолько, чтобы перестать быть по-особенному милым.

* * *  
Аомине заново узнал, что баскетбольные тренировки становятся более приятными, когда есть тот, кто действительно может противостоять ему. После трех лет, проведенных в старшей школе Тоо, он сильно скучал по возможности тренироваться с достойным противником, хотя и школа, и команда Тоо нравились ему куда больше, чем он признавал.  
Увлекательнее всего становилось, когда этим человеком был Кисе. Конечно, здорово, что Акаши мог противостоять Аомине, но тогда Акаши был настолько совершенен, что вряд ли кто-то из людей мог когда-либо стать таким же, и это было известно с самого начала. Неудивительно, что исход игры был известен заранее, и поэтому… иметь с ним дело было не так захватывающе? Кагами отлично умел раздражать и доказал, что играть против него — чистое удовольствие, но без Куроко он был не так интересен и крайне ненадежен в игре: иногда получалось круто, иногда дерьмово, вдобавок он ничем не был связан с Аомине. Конечно, на площадке было соперничество, но за её пределами у них не было ничего общего, кроме любви к баскетболу и увлечением Куроко. А вот Кисе был другим. Потому что именно Аомине познакомил его с баскетболом, бессознательно запечатлел в его сердце любовь к игре, с удовольствием раздражал в течение многих лет и по-своему тренировал (потому что Аомине не знал другого способа обучить кого-то, кроме как играть против него). Это всегда было своеобразной гонкой, где ученик сталкивался с мастером, где поклонник сталкивался с идолом. Это было чертовски сложно, как в голове, так и на площадке, и почему-то это волновало Аомине.

Тем не менее, ни он не соглашался играть с Кисе один на один так часто, как в средней школе, ни Кисе не просил. Они все еще играли, по крайней мере, раз в неделю, и всякий раз это затягивалось на несколько часов. Они быстро разогревались, и вскоре снова начинались неловкие прикосновения, задевания локтем, взъерошенные волосы, ладонь, которая задерживалась дольше обычного, случайная хватка, которая была сильнее обычного, бессознательные наклоны и удары… Однако ни один из них не реагировал с той остротой и беспокойством, которое было в средней школе. Внешне они были безразличны, и вся видимая реакция ограничивалась понимающим взглядом. Негласный секрет, невысказанный, но осознанный, хорошо хранимый и иногда признаваемый.

Близкий и понятный образ Кисе изменился — в старших классах они виделись, только когда играли или в те редкие моменты, когда большая часть банды Тейко по какой-то причине (чаще всего по инициативе Куроко) собиралась вместе. Близость, которую они разделяли в средней школе, была утеряна, и вместе с этим были упущены некоторые факты, которые стали более очевидны теперь, когда они снова проводили, по крайней мере, полдня вместе.  
Кисе заметно подрос, хотя небольшая разница в росте — около трех сантиметров — сохранилась. Аомине это нравилось — можно было дразнить его, но и быть на равных, лицом к лицу. Черты его лица оставались такими же красивыми, но он повзрослел по сравнению со школьными днями; лицо стало очерчено гораздо четче, подбородок стал немного более угловатым, глаза искрились не детской наивностью, а харизмой взрослого человека. Он выглядел таким же юным, мягким и красивым, как всегда, но по-взрослому. Когда они ходили полуголые в раздевалке или сталкивались друг с другом в душе, Аомине не мог не отметить, что его тело стало более зрелым. Также он обнаружил, что отводит взгляд, когда во время тренировок Кисе иногда поднимал футболку, чтобы смахнуть пот, и обнажал часть живота. Не то, чтобы он не знал, что может желать мужчин — он давно это понял и прошел через внутреннюю панику, вызванную этим, давным-давно. Дело было в том, что он был особенно разборчив в мужчинах, и они редко вызывали у него такой яркий интерес. Однако Кисе удалось стать исключением, и Аомине почувствовал внутри тиски возрожденных желаний.

Это произошло почти случайно, однажды, когда они уходили из завёрнутого в ночную темноту кампуса, который освещался лишь лунным светом, и предметы тускло обозначивались в темноте. Как часто бывает в эти часы, весь кампус жутко молчал и был слышен лишь стрекот сверчков. Аомине почувствовал желание. Это не обязательно было сексуальное желание, но и не обязательно несексуальное — это была смесь того и другого. Возможно, дело было в том, как чудесно пахли волосы Кисе после душа, возможно, в том, как он напевал ту же самую дурацкую песню, которую напевал со средней школы, возможно, в том, как под лунным светом лицо Кисе заманчиво сияло, возможно, в том, как их плечи время от времени соприкасались, когда они шли бок о бок, и каждое из этих случайных прикосновений заставляло тело Аомине гореть. Как бы то ни было, он придвинулся ближе к нему, их руки соприкоснулись, вскоре его шаг замедлился, и он остановился. Кисе тоже остановился и обернулся к нему. На его лице было любопытство и сомнение. Аомине сделал шаг ближе. Их лица были всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и Кисе не убежал, не оттолкнул его, но сделал одну вещь, которая, возможно, объясняла все яснее чего бы то ни было: он улыбнулся. Улыбкой, в которой отсутствовала радость или веселье. Она была грустной, сломанной и горькой, в его глазах было только сожаление и почти жалость. Аомине, не мигая, пристально смотрел на него, чтобы убедиться, что он все правильно понял.

Он понял всё правильно, даже более правильно, чем ему хотелось бы. Поэтому он сглотнул, и одновременно Кисе отвернулся и пошел дальше. Каждый шаг был ужасно медленным. Очнувшись, Аомине догнал его в мгновение ока, решив не копаться в этом вопросе сейчас. Когда их темп снова выровнялся, и прошло несколько минут неловкого молчания, Кисе заговорил о своем парне. Он что-то бормотал, и явная неуверенность окрашивала все его слова, но он продолжал говорить о случайных вещах, обыденных вещах, ненужных вещах — о своем парне и их отношениях. То, что Кисе — гей, Аомине знал, как знали все в команде Тейко, и, несмотря на его обычно откровенно дружелюбный и, казалось бы, слишком открытый образ жизни, Кисе редко выдавал секреты и очень защищал свою частную жизнь: никто не слышал, чтобы он говорил о своих любовниках, хотя Аомине был уверен, что тот рассказал все Момои — она всегда казалась ближе к нему в сердечных делах, и это, честно говоря, немного раздражало Аомине.

Он ничего не говорил в ответ, только кивал то тут, то там и фыркал, и к тому времени, когда они подошли к воротам кампуса и пришло время расходиться, Аомине так ничего и не сказал о неловкой паузе и неожиданно интимном моменте, который у них был. И Кисе тоже.  
Через пару секунд после того, как они повернулись друг к другу спиной и начали расходиться своей дорогой: Кисе — к своей квартире, Аомине — к автобусной остановке, он повернул голову, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на Кисе. От вида его широких плеч и спины, его медленных шагов, сердце Аомине болезненно закололо, и он осторожно погладил себя по груди. Как будто боль в сердце от тоски и потери можно было излечить с помощью собственной ладони.

* * *  
Миниатюрная грудастая брюнетка, которая непреклонно следовала за ним повсюду в кампусе, получила эсэмэску через несколько дней после неудачной попытки Аомине поцеловать Кисе. Они встретились в тот же выходной. Свидание было вежливым и неинтересным, секс, который последовал за ним, был хорошим, но почему-то не доставил удовлетворения. Аомине дрожал от оргазма, мышцы покалывало от удовольствия, но чего-то не хватало, и он обнаружил, что все его мысли были о том, каково это — испытывать такие моменты с Кисе. Пришли на ум немного пугающие и лично позорные мокрые сны о нём в средней школе, когда они были товарищами по команде. Очень редко он когда-либо задумывался об этом в то ушедшее время. Но вот он здесь, мокрый от пота и слюны девушки, которая свернулась рядом с ним голая и тяжело дышала. Его собственная грудь продолжала подниматься и опускаться, поскольку возбуждение все еще владело телом… и мысли были полностью сосредоточены на том, каково это — чувствовать рядом с собой Кисе, каково это — чувствовать его руки, которые были намного больше, чем у этой девушки, на своем торсе, каково это — чувствовать прикосновение его мускулистых ног к своим собственным, каково это — слушать его горячее и тяжелое дыхание…

Примерно через десять минут, когда она спросила о следующей встрече, Аомине откровенно сказал, что больше не планировал с ней встречаться.

Она бросила подушку ему в лицо. К тому времени, как он вышел из душа, она уже ушла, и это только облегчило холодно-тяжелое чувство вины, поселившееся где-то в животе. Момои разозлилась бы на то, каким он может быть временами придурком. Но также она пожалела бы его, как мать своего непослушного и глупого сына.

В ту ночь он пришел к ней вместо того, чтобы идти домой — в нем появилась отчаянная потребность в компании (что случалось крайне редко), и мысль о вечно пустой и одинокой квартире была неприятна. Лениво валяясь на ее кровати, пахнущей гранатово-цитрусовым гелем для душа, который она обожала и который тайно нравился и ему, он сонно пробормотал,

— Помнишь, я однажды сказал, что мне тоже могут нравиться парни?

— Ага… — Она все еще работала над докладом по корпоративному праву, и голос ее звучал немного рассеянно.

— Думаю, что могли бы… ну, кто-то типа Кисе… Ну, как-то так.

Тихий звук ручки прекратился, и она повернулась к нему на стуле.

— Серьёзно?

— Наверное…

— Ясно…

— Ясно? И это всё?

— А я должна была удивиться?

— Ну, я так думал…

— Скажем так, ты всегда относился к нему немного по-другому. Задирал его чаще остальных, но в то же время чрезмерно опекал. Учитывая то, насколько ты не умеешь разбираться со своими чувствами, это многое значит. Так что с тех пор, как ты сказал мне, что тебе тоже нравятся мальчики, я думала, что у тебя есть чувства к нему.

— Серьёзно? Блин. Бесишь. — Аомине уткнулся лицом в подушку. Она пахла Момои еще сильнее, но он не возражал — у нее он всегда чувствовал себя спокойно, как дома.

— Ну и?

— Что?

— Почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас? Что-то случилось, да?

— Типа того. Точнее, могло случиться, но нет.

— И что же?

— Блин, я должен отвечать?

— Я имею в виду, что ты начал говорить об этом…

— Ладно. Я почти поцеловал его.

— Почти? Он отверг тебя?

— Не совсем… Он просто стоял и смотрел на меня.

— И ты не продолжил? Круто. Я имею в виду, что это хороший шаг для тебя, учитывая, насколько импульсивным ты обычно бываешь. Я даже немного горжусь.

— Он просто выглядел… таким грустным. Как будто, если бы он позволил мне поцеловать себя, это причинило бы ему лишь боль. Поэтому я не смог.

— Но почему это должно было причинить ему боль? Он же не отказал тебе? Не говори мне, что случилось что-то еще! Скажи мне, что ты не сделал ничего плохого, Дай-чан.

— Я не… Вроде.

— Вроде?

— Ага… Мы целовались однажды. В средней школе.

— Что?! — Момои в шоке уронила металлическую ручку на стол. Этот звук и ее потрясение еще больше смутили Аомине, и он зарылся лицом в подушку. Его голос звучал совершенно глухо:

— Ага…

— Когда это случилось? Боже… был один раз, когда вы, ребята, начали вести себя еще более неловко, чем раньше, и тогда… это же после фестиваля, да?

— Ага…

— Поверить не могу!

— Это было по обоюдному согласию! — Аомине вскинул голову. Его раздражала возможность того, что Момои может подумать иначе. Она выглядела обеспокоенной, но полной сочувствия.

— Речь идет не только об этом. Ты не такой мерзавец, чтобы заставлять кого-то, слава Богу, но тем не менее ты довольно невнимательный. Что случилось после того, как вы поцеловались?

— Ничего. Мы просто больше никогда об этом не говорили. Я не знаю. Я испугался, ясно? Я имею в виду, что мне всегда нравились девушки. Мне нравятся девушки. Это было не так-то просто. К тому же ему тоже было неловко. Я не знаю… а потом с баскетболом всё равно случилась какая-то лажа, и все пошло под откос… Чёрт.

Он снова уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он не видел, но слышал шум двигающегося стула и мягкие шаги Момои. Кровать слегка просела под ее весом, и он почувствовал, как ее тонкие, маленькие пальцы нежно перебирали его короткие волосы.

— Он тебе действительно нравится?

— Думаю, да… Блядь… В последнее время я думаю о нем гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы. А уж учеба в одном универе вообще всё испортила…

— Понятно. Ты пробовал поговорить с ним об этом?

— Как ты вообще можешь такое мне предлагать?! Чёрт, после случая с почти поцелуем, знаешь, что он сделал? Этот маленький говнюк начал трындеть о своем «парне»! Я имею в виду, что он никогда не говорил со мной о своих парнях. Что это значит? Типа «я занят»? Блин.

— Он действительно так сделал? Интересно… Блин, хреново…

Всякий раз, когда Момои хотела что-то скрыть или чувствовала, что попала в затруднительное положение, ее голос становился выше. Это было почти незаметно для большинства людей, но не для Аомине, который знал ее с незапамятных времен.

— Что?

— Ничего…

— Если ты что-то скрываешь, лучше просто скажи. — Он повернулся на бок, высунул половину своего лица, и впился взглядом в ее явно нерешительное выражение.

— Ну, хорошо… Я имею в виду, что Ки-чан мой друг, но ты… Ты — это ты, так что… Думаю, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Надеюсь, Ки-чан простит меня.

— Говори уже.

Она посмотрела на него в ответ и слегка поджала губы.

— На самом деле он не очень хорошо ладит со своим парнем.

— Неужели? Он только и трепался о том, какой тот классный.

— Ну, он ему нравится, но Ки-чан ужасно не уверен в себе и подозревает, что его обманывают…

— Ты что, издеваешься? Этот придурок ему изменяет? Убью тварь!

— Нет, это не поможет, и мы оба знаем, что ты не так жесток, как говоришь, так что прекрати.

— Но как он мог?! Я имею в виду, Кисе… ну… неплохая пара, знаешь ли.

— Я знаю! Я так разозлилась…

— Хм, это означает, что ты, вероятно, провела расследование?

— Я хотела! Но Ки-чан был непреклонен, и я ничего не сделала. Он говорил, что не хочет этого слышать и быть таким — сомневающимся, преследующим… Он говорил, что если не может установить доверие, то нет смысла продолжать такие отношения. Поэтому я и удивилась, что он хорошо говорил о своем парне с тобой.

— Хм… Может быть, они во всём разобрались?

— Нет, сомневаюсь. Я говорила с ним на прошлой неделе, и все выглядело более или менее так же.

— Блин, не могу поверить… в это. Эх. Блядство. — Аомине снова уткнулся лицом в подушку. Пусть лучше Момои думает о нем, как о ребенке, чем видит его покрасневшие щеки.

Но она только хихикнула.

— Почему бы тебе просто не дать ему немного времени? И если это не поможет, ты всегда можешь поговорить с ним… Так будет лучше.

— Ладно… Если хочешь.

— Просто чтоб ты знал: я бы не возражала, если бы вы начали встречался. Я думаю, что из вас получилась бы милая пара.

Аомине повернулся на несколько сантиметров в сторону, чтобы снова была видна только половина его лица, и подозрительно изогнул бровь.

— Ты что, шутишь? Какая нахрен «милая пара»?

— Что? Ты не думаешь, что вы милые?

— Ни разу. Хотя мы были бы чертовски сексуальны.

— Черт! Я не могу с тобой. В самом-то деле! Ты такой тупица! — Она выругалась и легонько похлопала его по плечу в шутливом упреке, затем поднялась и пошла обратно к столу. Любовные заботы ее лучшего друга были важны, как и ее учеба на юридическом факультете.

— Хм… Сацуки.

— Что? — не глядя на него, пробормотала она, читая последние несколько строк. Одна из фраз выглядела грамматически немного неправильной, но она не была уверена, как именно можно это исправить,

— Ты классная, знаешь?  
Довольная улыбка появилась на ее лице. Начав переписывать последний абзац, она пробормотала:

— Ага, знаю. И не за что.

— Я не сказал «спасибо».

— Ага, знаю.

* * *  
Две недели спустя, в пятницу, Кисе не только опоздал на учёбу и пропустил половину дневных занятий, но и на тренировке был вялым и отвлеченным до такой степени, что тренер отругала его четыре раза, что было вдвое больше обычного. Кисе не стал просить об игре один на один и поспешил в раздевалку, где пытался вылезти из влажных от пота шорт и футболки. Он казался таким отстраненным, будто его мысли витали где-то далеко, и для него было постоянным испытанием возвращать сознание к реальности, чтобы должным образом заставить конечности шевелиться. Аомине наблюдал за ним с беспокойством, но пообещал себе держаться безучастно как можно дольше. Кисе вздохнул сильнее обычного, но за этим не последовало ни обычного мурлыканья, ни мило надутых губ.

— Кисе, ты завтра работаешь?

— Не-а… А что?

— Я слышал, что винный магазин в двух кварталах отсюда, рядом с заправкой, не требует удостоверения личности, если покупатель выглядит достаточно взрослым.

— И что?

— Думаю, что смогу их обмануть.

— Ты шутишь.

— А почему бы и нет? К тому же ты живешь неподалёку, и завтра мне тоже нечего делать. Знаешь, мы могли бы купить закуски. И я слышал об одном очень хорошем ужастике. У тебя есть канал Netflix, верно?

— Ага. Хотя это довольно неожиданно…

— Не хочешь, что ли?

Кисе озадаченно и с некоторым любопытством взглянул на Аомине, возможно, пытаясь выяснить какие-то скрытые за этим предложением намерения. Однако ничего не было, кроме отчаянного желания Аомине заставить его чувствовать себя лучше единственным известным ему способом — быть другом. Ну, более порядочным другом, чем обычно. Весь сценарий, который он предложил, был дешевкой, пародией того, что Момои делала для него, когда он был в депрессии. Без алкоголя, конечно. На самом деле, узнай она, что он сейчас предлагал Кисе алкоголь, Аомине сильно не поздоровилось бы Он небрежно пожал плечами, хотя на самом деле был полон решимости убедить Кисе, и сказал:

— Если не хочешь, то и не надо, мне просто было скучно. — Как бы иронично ни звучало, но должно было сработать.

— Хммм… Ну, ладно, почему бы и нет? Ну, то есть мы уже почти взрослые… А давай!

Аомине победно ухмыльнулся, когда Кисе с энтузиазмом кивнул головой, словно убеждая свое подавленное внутреннее «я» открыться. Это было немного забавно и даже привлекательно.

Как он и ожидал, они смогли купить пива, что обрадовало обоих: они боялись, что их застукают как несовершеннолетних, гораздо больше, чем показывали, и само по себе было чудом, насколько владелец магазина был отвратительно беспечен. Закуски были готовы, фильм начался. Они попробовали свой первый алкогольный напиток и немедленной реакцией обоих было отвращение. Аомине просто уставился на банку и проглотил содержимое с расстроенным видом, а вот лицо Кисе стоило увидеть: сначала любопытство с возбуждением, потом смущение и удивление, затем совершенное отвращение и тревожный шок, и закончилось всё надутыми губами.

— Ужас какой-то! Фу! Мне нужна вода. Беее!

Он побежал за водой, в то время как Аомине осмелился сделать еще один глоток, как бы показывая Кисе, что он более взрослый.

— Не так уж плохо, — солгал он. На самом деле было ужасно, но Аомине постарался сделать вид, что все в порядке. — Нужно немного привыкнуть… — Или, по крайней мере, он принимал желаемое за действительное. Он правда надеялся, что все будет хорошо после нескольких глотков, потому что, черт возьми, он заплатил бешеные деньги за шесть банок.

После нескольких словесных перепалок они опустошили по банке и уже чувствовали себя навеселе. Фильм оказался посредственным и не очень интересным, но их опьяненное состояние помогло им лучше погрузиться в него и, таким образом, сделало совместный кинопросмотр гораздо более интересным. Фильм закончился поздно ночью, и к этому моменту они умудрились выпить по паре банок, и Аомине спрятал оставшиеся две банки в холодильнике за фруктами, гарантируя, что никто не сможет разглядеть их с первого взгляда, как будто это было какое-то легендарное сокровище, которое не должно быть легко обнаружено.

Между разглагольствованиями о баскетбольном сезоне и о том, как они определенно надерут задницу парочке Куроко и Кагами, даже если этот дуэт будет разбавлен тем нахальным бывшим распасовщиком из Шутоку, между жалобами на то, как трудно учиться в универе, на грудастую брюнетку, которая продолжала приходить, чтобы наблюдать за тренировками только ради того, чтобы смотреть на Аомине, Кисе пробормотал кое-что так тихо и мимоходом, будто он упомянул об этом, чтобы Аомине заметил, но не стал заострять внимание, как на чем-то незначительном среди более важных тем для беседы, то, на что не стоит обращать особого внимания:

— Знаешь, он со мной расстался…

— Хм… Это его проблемы.

— Я и сам планировал его бросить, но не успел. Я такой лузер.

— Говорю же, его проблемы.

— Ты просто так говоришь, Аомине-ччи…

— Нет, я серьезно… Правда.

Они устали, даже пальцем было лень шевелить, поэтому они смотрели друг на друга молча и в ожидании, но ожидали ли они одного и того же, задавался вопросом Аомине… Так они смотрели и смотрели, а потом Кисе улыбнулся. Улыбка была еле заметной и хрупкой, первая за весь день, по крайней мере, первая искренняя, и, хотя она была крошечной и Аомине казалось ужасно банальным так на ней зацикливаться, он почувствовал, как его сердце взорвалось в груди, когда увидел эту маленькую улыбку в уголках полных губ Кисе в тусклом свете комнаты (они выключили свет для фильма и полагались только на лунный свет, льющийся из окна, и телевизор в комнате).

«То, что он лоханулся, мне только на руку, черт возьми. Надеюсь, что это так, ” Аомине подумал, но не осмелился произнести вслух. Золотые глаза Кисе медленно потеряли свой блеск. Он стал моргать все медленнее, а затем его веки вообще перестали открываться. В тишине комнаты послышалось тихое посапывание. Аомине с удивлением словно со стороны наблюдал за тем, как он сам спал на диване рядом со своим товарищем по команде и слушал колыбельную его нежного дыхания и тихого сопения.

* * *  
Они так редко встречались во время летних каникул, что это было настоящей пыткой для Аомине. Каждый раз, что они виделись, был связан с баскетбольным клубом. На последней официальной игре Кисе улучшил свой результат, забив столько же очков, сколько Аомине. Сначала тот запаниковал, думая, что Кисе намеренно избегает его, но Момои успокоила, признавшись, что Кисе решил полностью посвятить себя учебе и работе, частично чтобы забыть о своем бывшем парне-неудачнике, а частично потому, что он мог не сделать всё то, что запланировал в течение семестра.

Интересно, как можно провести много времени вдали от кого-то и ничего не чувствовать, но потом, как только с ним сформировалась особая привязанность, даже не видя его лица, можно задушить от счастья весь мир? Аомине никогда не считал себя особенно сентиментальным или любящим, но Момои всегда говорила, что внутри он, должно быть, очень порядочный и милый, раз дети и животные обожали его. Он никогда не понимал эту логику, но она его немного успокоила. Несмотря на то, что многие считали его настоящим придурком, он себя таковым не считал и не хотел бы им быть. Он определенно был высокомерным и непристойно прямолинейным, но находил эти качества логичными и необходимыми, и не думал, что они автоматически превращали его в придурка. Он не был злым, в целом, и не хотел быть злым.

Хотя эти мгновения тянулись томительно долго, однажды он вдруг осознал, что приближается конец августа. Лето пролетело быстро, и в то же время мучительно медленно. Это то, что называют относительностью времени? Он сомневался. Как бы то ни было, последнее, чего он ожидал, возвращаясь домой после шопинга с Момои, это действительно найти кого-нибудь дома — оба его родителя были в командировках, как обычно, и, насколько он знал, его дом будет таким же пустым и скучным, как всегда. Оказалось совсем не так: вместо этого все его товарищи по команде из Тейко, несколько парней из Тоо и пара его приятелей из университета были там. Конфетти и торт и громкий, чрезвычайно какофонический крик «с днем рождения!» — все стандартные приветствия, которые можно увидеть в фильмах и телешоу.

«Ух ты, — подумал он, услышав пронзительный лай, — даже собака здесь».

Момои вышла через секунду из-за его спины и крепко обняла его (или, по крайней мере, так сильно, как только могла, учитывая разницу в габаритах). Ее голос зазвучал сладкой музыкой:

— С днем рождения, Дай-чан!

В этом не было необходимости, и он даже открыто сказал:

— Не стоило… — но внутри был бесконечно благодарен, потому что, черт возьми, это было определенно лучше, чем провести свой день рождения дома за просмотром аниме в одиночестве. Была бесплатная пицца и множество закусок, удивительно весело было дразнить и раздражать Кагами, и Кисе тоже был здесь…

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — сказал Кисе позже вечером. Его лицо светилось энтузиазмом и беспокойством, когда он отдал маленькую коробочку Аомине.

Они были одни на кухне, час был поздний, и половина гостей уже разошлась по домам. Аомине не был уверен, почему Кисе не отдал свой подарок вместе с другими ранее и сначала думал, что тот не собирался ничего дарить, что было странно, учитывая его натуру, но, честно говоря, Аомине было плевать — он бы не обиделся, не получив никакого подарка от Кисе, ведь все, что хотелось, — это его присутствие, которое для Аомине было чертовски несвойственным и волнительным, но эй, пока только он знал об этих чувствах, все было в порядке, верно?

Это оказались часы. Серебристые с темно-синими вставками и большие по размеру, как и большинство мужских часов. Учитывая, что Аомине был хронически ленив и ему решительно не хватало пунктуальности, подарок можно было определить как «очень хороший» выбор или «очень плохой» выбор.

— Ты пытаешься мне на что-то намекнуть этим подарком? Знаешь, я приходил на тренировки вовремя…

Кисе фыркнул.

— Ты приходишь на тренировки вовремя только в половине случаев… Но, честно говоря, это не имело никакого отношения к твоей поразительной пунктуальности.

— Тогда в чем же дело? Почему часы? Кажется, они дорогие.

— Ну, это дорого, но я зарабатываю достаточно, так что… Я просто… Я думал, что они будут хорошо смотреться на тебе.

Он вспомнил, как однажды в средней школе Кисе помог Момои купить футболку для Куроко — белую в голубую полоску, похожую на матросский костюм. По-видимому, это была фирменная вещь и стоила ей немалых денег, и он неустанно дразнил ее за это. Однажды, разозлившись, она закричала:

— Я просто хотела, чтобы он хорошо выглядел в том, что я ему подарила! Я знаю, что это глупо, но это делает меня счастливой…

Казалось слишком самонадеянным предположить здесь подобный сценарий, но думать об этом было бы так же мучительно? Никому не было бы больно, если бы он держал свои размышления при себе, верно?

Поэтому он улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы Кисе, а тот ожидаемо фирменно надулся, и от этого зрелища сердцебиение Аомине немного ускорилось.

— Спасибо тебе. Выглядит неплохо, — сказал он. В голосе звучала искренность и спокойствие, хотя на душе все было совсем наоборот. Аомине даже удивился своей фальшивой беспечности — наверное, он немного повзрослел. Кисе покраснел: идеальный оттенок розового залил лицо и уши, и Аомине задумался, помолился, понадеялся… что, возможно, просто возможно.

А потом громкий крик из гостиной вопросил, долго еще, черт возьми, ждать стаканы из кухни? Кисе неловко усмехнулся и бросился в гостиную с посудой в руках.

* * *  
— Быть не может! Она же такая классная малышка!

— Да знаю! Интересно, как такая грудастая блондиночка и вдруг — лесбиянка? То есть, я думал, что все лесбиянки на мужиков похожи…

— Прямо как в манге? Но наоборот. Ну, то есть Менеджер и Капитан команды. Какой-то фейк, кажется.

— Нет же! И правда видели, как они целовались.

— Девушки иногда могут быть очень ранимыми и чувствительными, в курсе? Может, они просто чмокнулись, как у них привычно?

— Нет! Они прямо по-настоящему целовались, губами и с языком и ласкали друг друга!

— Охуеть, это круто.

Баскетбольный мяч мощным броском пролетел в сторону группы из трех парней. Болтовня мгновенно разлетелась вдребезги от импульса оранжевого шара, который с громко ударился о землю.

— Виноват, — сказал Кисе, хватая мяч, но в его глазах мелькнуло нескрываемое презрение. — У вас перерыв? Вам никогда не пробиться в лидеры, если будете так легкомысленно относиться к тренировкам.

Его голос был нехарактерно холодным и равнодушным, что озадачило слушателей.

— Да мы просто…

— Сплетничали? Не думаю, что это поможет вам на площадке.

Кисе сверкнул улыбкой, которую очень редко можно было увидеть на его лице: презрительная усмешка, которая совершенно не нуждалась в подкреплении словами. Не дожидаясь ответа от тех троих, он побежал обратно к площадке, где все это время за ним с беспокойством наблюдал Аомине.

В тот же вечер они пошли ужинать всей командой по настойчивому требованию их менеджера, которая твердила что-то об укреплении дружеских отношений в команде, о том, что чего-то им не хватало, и черт знает что ещё… Аомине искренне желал, чтобы ужин не состоялся.

Проблема заключалась в том, что две девушки из команды женского волейбола были недавно выведены из игры. Команда эта была второй по известности после мужской баскетбольной в их университете. Менеджер команды, третьекурсница-красотка, с которой хотели встречаться многие парни, и миниатюрная застенчивая второкурсница либеро были пойманы целующимися за зданием третьего тренажерного зала… Так или иначе, это стало большой проблемой. Обеих девочек даже вызвали на личные встречи с тренером и главой комитета университетских команд. Их не видели в кампусе уже несколько дней, и слухи бродили в изобилии. В то время как большинство из команды были либо шокированы либо крайне любопытны и похотливо ликовали из-за этого дела, Кисе, казалось, был встревожен и расстроен. В первую очередь он всегда был чувствительным человеком и с большой серьезностью относился к сердечным вопросам. Также был нервирующий аспект такого вынужденного отстранения девушек от игры, и, возможно, Кисе чувствовал какую-то солидарность или, по крайней мере, более глубокое сочувствие из-за этого? Конечно, он уже давно сделал каминг-аут перед своими близкими друзьями, но Аомине уловил тот факт, что это была скорее благодарность Кисе за поддержку и участие, нежели публичное заявление. Многие люди, особенно толпа его поклонников, большинство из которых были девушками, абсолютно ничего не знали об этом, и Аомине догадывался, почему Кисе предпочитал держать всё в секрете от общественности. Особенно учитывая то ужасное обращение, которому подверглись бедные девушки из волейбольной команды. Яростное давление, бесконечное пристальное внимание, постоянное презрение и эгоистичное издевательство — всё это так давило, что даже сам Аомине расстроился. Он не понимал, как с этим справлялись две девушки и остальная часть команды — казалось, люди начали сочинять всевозможные слухи и ложь о всей женской волейбольной команде.

Аомине всегда был равнодушен к своему окружению. Другие люди не интересовали его вообще, и он считал себя довольно апатичным по отношению большинству людей, кроме своих близких друзей. И все же случившееся раздражало его в частности тем, как люди с особой жестокостью нападали на этих девушек. Особенно его беспокоило, когда люди в открытую и с подробностями обсуждали самые интимные моменты чужой жизни, тем самым давая пищу собственной больной фантазии и неудовлетворенному либидо. Что за непрерывный допрос и суждение о характере человека, основанные исключительно на половой принадлежности того, кого он любит? Это не имело никакого смысла для Аомине и казалось глубоко неправильным и злым. Сам он никогда особо не задумывался о своей личности, никогда по-настоящему не пытался скрыть или разоблачить ее. Однако видя разворачивающуюся перед ним картину, а также осознавая важность уединения, он понимал всю серьезность ситуации, когда лично так презрительно выставлялось напоказ… Затем ему пришла в голову мысль о том, что Кисе может быть выдан таким же несправедливым образом. От этой возможности (а такая возможность определенно существовала) его затошнило, и на середине ужина он потерял аппетит. Его глаза нашли Кисе и обнаружили, что тот целеустремленно уставился в собственную тарелку, словно отсеивая всю ненужную болтовню вокруг него, сосредоточенную на двух возлюбленных.

— Знаешь, что я думаю об этой коротышке? Она никак не могла соблазнить ту красотку, так? Должно быть, все было наоборот. Держу пари, что эта малышка, я имею в виду, что она такая милая, робкая и невинная, не может быть, чтобы у нее уже был… ну, ты понимаешь, да? Должно быть, именно поэтому она и стала жертвой.

— Да, если бы она раньше была с мужиком, то я уверен, не замутила бы сейчас с девушкой. Может, мне стоит подкатить к ней, когда она вернется в кампус? Невысокие брюнетки как раз в моем вкусе. Блин, я бы с удовольствием оттрахал её, и уверен, после этого она не захочет секса с девушкой…

Глаза Кисе расширились от отвращения и шока, лицо стало заметно угрюмым и сердитым, а нижняя губа непроизвольно задрожала от ярости. Он уже собирался встать, когда Аомине ударил кулаком по столу.

— Харэ трепаться.

— А?

Все внимание, включая Кисе, обратилось к Аомине. На лице Кисе читалась смесь удивления и любопытства, хотя его дискомфорт из-за всей ситуации все еще был очевиден в крепко сжатых кулаках, лежащих на столе.

— Всё, что я хочу сказать… — Аомине сделал паузу и откинулся на спинку стула. Товарищи по команде уставились на него. — … так это то, что если ты настолько чертовски жалок, если думаешь, что секс с тобой или с любым другим мужиком, превратит девчонку в лесбиянку или сделает ее парнем, тогда тебя лучше кастрировать, чтобы твои гены не продолжались.

На его лице не было ни капли юмора или веселья. Он смотрел прямо в глаза второкурснику, который произнес то гнусное замечание, и даже не моргнул, пока с нажимом тщательно проговаривал каждое слово своим особенно низким голосом.

Он был серьезен.

— Что?! Я твой семпай!

— Да, хотя как человек — говно.

Старшекурсник рассверипел, вскочил,

— Ты не смеешь так со мной разговаривать! Ты думаешь, что что-то из себя представляешь только потому, что хорошо играешь в баскетбол!

— Я также хорошо могу тебе в рожу зарядить, но предпочитаю этого не делать. И не думаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь, сэмпай, так что успокойся нахуй.

Старшекурсник уставился на него. Глаза были полны ярости. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл — Аомине был гораздо крупнее него и смотрел убийственным взглядом.

— Наглый ублюдок… — пробормотал старшекурсник. Взял свою сумку и отвернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Не забудь оплатить счет! — крикнул ему вслед Аомине.

— Эм, Аомине-сан, тебе не кажется, что это было немного грубо? — смущенно пробормотал один из первокурсников и тут же стал следующей мишенью пронзительного взгляда.

— Нет, не было. Он заслуживает худшего за то, что говорит такую чушь.

— Ну, и чего ты так на него злишься? Ты же не знаешь ни одну из этих девушек.

— А мне не и нужно знать их, чтобы понимать, что извергать дерьмо и сплетничать о них как одержимый в режиме 24/7 — это жутко и неприятно.

— Ух ты, никогда не думал, что ты такой рыцарь.

— Не рыцарь я, а просто не жалкий неудачник.

На мгновение показалось, что повеяло холодом. И хотя это могло бы быть правдой — октябрь вступил в свои права и по ночам стало действительно прохладно, однако в ресторане было жарко, шумно и многолюдно. Посетители за другими столиками даже не обратили внимание на то, что происходило за их столом. И всё же казалось, что в их компании время на мгновение остановилось, и воздух застыл.

Глаза Кисе весело сверкнули явным уважением, на сердце Аомине потеплело и он почувствовал, как к нему возвращается аппетит. Он снова принялся за еду, к удивлению своих товарищей по команде — те были раздосадованы тем, насколько серьезно он упрекал их и теперь так беспечно ел, несмотря на очевидную неловкость. Один лишь Кисе тихонько посмеивался.

В конце концов, один из третьегодок, особенно сожалеющий о произошедшей перепалке, робко, чтобы нарушить молчание, озвучил преследующую многих мысль:

— Аомине-кун, ты, наверное, влюбился в одну из этих девушек, да?

Аомине равнодушно пожал плечами, жуя свою порцию кацудона.

— Не-а.

Жест и ответ, казалось, вернули их к более живому настроению, по крайней мере, жуткая тишина ушла, и некоторые вернулись к еде, включая, наконец, Кисе — он провел большую часть времени, просто гоняя лапшу по тарелке.

Именно тогда кто-то мимоходом прокомментировал:

— Хм, а я думал, что грудастые девушки в твоем вкусе, Аомине-сан.

— Да, но это не значит, что мне нравятся девушки только потому, что они грудастые.

— Я помню, как ты однажды сказал это, Аомине-ччи, — вмешался Кисе. К его лицу вернулся румянец, хотя рука продолжала неловко сжимать край стола, что Аомине истолковал как улучшение его самочувствия, но не как уверенность или спокойствие. Это было одновременно мило и печально. Внезапно Аомине захотелось схватить его за запястье и увести подальше от этого глупого сборища, но он отмёл эту мысль. Он ведь не должен быть таким защитником, не так ли? И он никогда не мог показать свою привязанность как таковую, учитывая их затруднительное положение и, что более важно, безответную природу его чувств…

— Я был сопляком с гормонами, и что? Все такие в этом возрасте.

Ответом ему был еще один тихий смешок, который снова согрел его сердце. Он уже почти привык к этим пушистым радостным мелочам, на которые отзывалось сердце несмотря на то, что поначалу они казались чужеродными. Теперь же наоборот, он хотел бы иметь возможность выразить их немного больше… Теперь он действительно хотел взять Кисе за руку. Кисе все еще цеплялся за стол, но это было так, будто он тянул сердечные струны Аомине.

— Так если просто классные сиськи тебя не увлекают, то чего ты хочешь, Аомине-сан? Интересно, какая девушка тебе понравится?

Аомине пришла в голову одна мысль. Он сделал паузу, чтобы подумать, хотя его рот продолжал жевать сам по себе. Его слушатели думали, что он просто пытается закончить со своим куском пищи прежде, чем говорить, но на самом деле он быстро оценивал в уме, действительно ли у него хватит мужества произнести то, что он хотел сказать… Или он действительно хотел сказать это в первую очередь? Боже, это было тяжело. Как Кисе все это время удавалось молчать? Должно быть, это полный отстой.

Однако он не был похож на Кисе. Его отношение к жизни часто было серьёзным, агрессивным, наполненным страхом быть посланным нахуй, и он не собирался менять его сейчас. Кроме того, было бы интересно посмотреть на их реакцию… верно?

Возможно, он вел себя как ребенок, возможно, он пожалеет об этом на следующий день, но многие «возможно», которые всё накапливались, не могли сдержать импульсивную решимость, которая овладела его разумом.

— Я думаю, есть много вещей… Не знаю. Во всяком случае, человек, который мне сейчас нравится, не девчонка. Это парень.

Кисе подавился едой, и некоторые бы удивились его реакции, если бы подобное не случилось со многими другими, кто сидел за их столом. Рты разинулись, глаза расширились, несколько человек бросились пить воду, продолжая кашлять, а Кисе в свою очередь выглядел совершенно шокированным и ошеломленным.

Аомине хотелось улыбнуться: отчаянно, уверенно, самодовольно. Наверное, это было неправильно и глупо, и теперь, когда он сказал это дерьмо, он не сможет взять свои слова назад. И Бог знает, что, черт возьми, будет завтра… Может быть, про него будут говорить всякие гадости, как про тех девушек. Однако почему-то в данный момент ему было все равно. Как было все равно, когда крепкая хватка Кисе на столе ослабла, и он сидел теперь в удивлении и замешательстве, бессознательно скрестив руки на груди в защитной позе…

Аомине не улыбнулся, опасаясь выдать себя. Просто продолжал спокойно есть.

— Э… Ха!.. Ха-ха. Ну, это было забавно, Аомине-сан, — заговорил парень, который поднял эту тему и вопрос.

«Должно быть, он пошутил», — решили было все за столом, но, очевидно, Аомине было на это плевать.

— Ты думаешь, я шучу? — невозмутимо спросил он, доедая оставшийся кусок мяса.

— А… нет?

— Это не шутка. Зачем мне шутить о чем-то подобном?

Внезапно за столом снова воцарилось неловкое молчание, и лишь какое-то время спустя один из них робко проинтересовался:

— Ты хочешь сказать… Аомине-сан, ты гей?

— Кажется, я би. Но и это не твое дело.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду…

— А что же тогда? У вас проблемы с этим?

Он откинулся на спинку стула и обвел взглядом своих товарищей по команде, внимательно изучая их лица — те выглядели совершенно удивленными и неспособными что-либо сказать. Затем Аомине заговорил четко и ясно, без угроз, но его тон казался гораздо более тяжелым, чем любая угроза:

— У кого-нибудь из вас есть с этим проблемы?

Одни застенчиво смотрели в сторону, другие смотрели на свою еду, некоторые просто отворачивались, избегая встретиться с ним взглядом, и никто не осмеливался ничего сказать. Все просто были потрясены этим откровением, и, честно говоря, Аомине находил это совершенно глупым: кому какое дело до того, с кем ему хочется спать? Чего они все так перенервничали из-за этого?

— Я, наверное, пойду домой… — произнёс извиняющийся третьекурсник и сбежал первым. Почти в буквальном смысле: исчез в считанные секунды. Остальные вскоре сделали то же самое, и через десять минут от их шумного стола остались только Кисе и Аомине.

После долгой паузы Кисе откашлялся и заговорил:

— Ты это серьезно?

— Блин, ты тоже не веришь? Нахрена мне так шутить?

— Даже не знаю… Просто… Зачем?

— Что «зачем»?

— Зачем ты им сказал?

— Значит, тебя больше интересует, зачем я это сказал, чем-то, что это правда?

— Ну… Я всегда считал тебя натуралом, но Момо-ччи постоянно твердила, что ты не такой уж натурал, каким кажешься.

— Кажусь? Не думаю, что можно судить о таких вещах лишь по внешнему виду…

— Нет, я имел в виду… ну, то, о чем ты всегда болтал, знаешь же… Сиськи, всё такое…

— Ох… Ну, я же уже сказал!

— Бисексуал. Да, я понял: девчонки тебе тоже нравятся. Во всяком случае, меня это не удивляет… Наверное.

— По причинам… о которых ты не хочешь говорить?

До этого момента Кисе гонял остатки еды по тарелке и говорил негромким голосом, но этот вопрос заставил его поднять голову. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на Аомине в поисках чего-то, о чем тот понятия не имел… Затем он улыбнулся. Это была ни печальная, ни счастливая, а странная маленькая улыбка. Аомине понятия не имел, что именно она значила, и это его взволновало.

— Так почему же? Почему ты признался им в этом?

— Я не думаю, что это было признание. Они спросили, я ответил. Не думаю, что это так уж важно.

— Но это очень важно! Ты сам видел, как они обращались с теми девушками. Думаешь, люди просто примут это и будут относиться к тебе так же, как раньше?

— Скорее всего, нет, ну и что? Если они такие чувствительные, мне они не нужны.

— Ну… А если в университете узнают? Или твоя семья узнает?

— И что? Думаешь, они будут обо мне волноваться? В универе скажу, чтобы шли нахрен: их не касается, с кем я сплю. Семья? Какая именно? Те, кто постоянно в разъездах? Поверь, им настолько пофиг, что, скорее всего, поистерят с недельку и вернутся к своему обычному графику.

Кисе вздохнул.

— Тебе действительно все равно?

— Может, и так. Но есть другие вещи, которые волнуют меня гораздо больше…

Кисе горько усмехнулся, и это острым кинжалом пронзило грудь Аомине.

— Да неужели? — саркастически спросил он и потянулся за сумкой, очевидно, собираясь уходить. Аомине отчаянно и несомненно хотелось его остановить, но он знал, что если остановит его сейчас, то еще больше расстроит. Он проглотил горечь этого желания.

— Да.

— Например?

— Как… как… черт, например, то, как я себя чувствую. Подойдёт? Например, человек, который мне нравится.

— Неужели?

— Да!

— Здорово… Аомине-ччи, интересно, кто этот счастливчик?

— Ты знаешь, кто.

— Разве?

В том, как горели глаза Кисе, яркие и непреклонные, был почти вызов, когда он посмотрел Аомине прямо в глаза.

Он должен был сказать это много лет назад, когда они касались друг друга губами под покровом ночи и сияния луны.

Он должен был сказать это много лет назад, в ту ночь, когда почувствовал покалывание, охватившее каждую часть его тела, и хотелось держать Кисе в своих объятиях сильно и крепко и ласкать его так нежно, чтобы он не сломался, ибо в тот момент он чувствовал себя таким хрупким, и сам Аомине чувствовал себя таким хрупким…

Он должен был сказать это много лет назад, в ту ночь, когда понял, что да — он любит Кисе, и что-то глубоко внутри него тоже знало и говорило это, но он просто проигнорировал внутренний голос по множеству причин, ни одна из которых не имела для него смысла сейчас, и он не понимал, почему не попытался снова, почему должен был уйти, почему потом должен был стоять в стороне…

Все причины казались незначительными и несущественными, но он сделал такую долгую паузу не зная, что лицо Кисе исказилось, как будто тот съел что-то невыносимо кислое и уже собирался отвернуться, когда Аомине сказал ясным голосом:

— Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нравишься, Кисе.

Вызывающий взгляд потух, и на лице Кисе отразилось спокойное понимание и заметное облегчение, но он ничего не сказал, не улыбнулся, не засмеялся, не нахмурился.  
Внезапно Аомине снова почувствовал себя ранимым. Однако Кисе, стоявший перед ним, все это время не чувствовал себя уязвимым. Может, его золотистые глаза больше не вызывали Аомине на дуэль, но он выглядел всё таким же непреклонным, как и несколько мгновений назад.

Он ничего не сказал, просто смотрел несколько секунд, потом кивнул, и Аомине предстояло еще несколько дней гадать, что же, черт возьми, означал этот кивок. Но сейчас он не мог даже говорить или думать ни о чем, кроме ужасного осознания своей уязвимости, своей искренности, своего глупого мужества…

Наконец-то он признался… и Кисе предпочел не отвечать.

Через несколько мгновений Кисе в полной тишине отвернулся, пробормотал едва слышное «спокойной ночи», и заторопился к выходу. И хоть его шаги были быстрыми, но не быстрее, чем последние слова Аомине за тот вечер:

— Кисе… Ты мне всегда нравился.


	2. Chapter 2

Едва завидев Аомине, люди начинали перешептываться. До некоторых учителей, должно быть, доходили какие-то слухи, потому что они внимательно изучали его глазами, когда он находился в их классе. Тренер вызвал его на личный разговор на этой неделе, и попросил не нарушать баланс и спокойствие команды, в чем Аомине вслух усомнился:

«Значит, вы думаете, что пол того, кто мне нравится, нарушит баланс и мир в команде? Может быть, тогда мне просто уйти? Ну, чтобы не «испортить» ваших парней».

Понятное дело, уйти из команды ему не разрешили — просто не могли себе такое позволить.  
За прошедшую неделю он с ужасом осознал одну вещь — насколько в действительности были предвзяты большинство людей. Он просто не понимал этого раньше, потому что не был мишенью их предубеждений. К счастью для него, он сам по себе был довольно равнодушным, и в университете у него не было близких друзей, кроме Кисе. Его не заботило, что о нем подумают. Это не означало, что его не раздражали любопытные взгляды или приглушенные сплетни. Второй проблемой, которую он начал болезненно осознавать, была его собственная привилегия. Он был Аомине Дайки, выдающийся форвард. Команда не смогла бы смириться с его потерей, на его нынешнюю и будущую карьеру возлагали большие надежды, поэтому реакция на его каминг-аут была значительно более спокойной и мирной, чем «скандал» вокруг девушек из волейбольной команды. Однажды он наткнулся на невысокую девушку-либеро возле спортзалов, и почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не испытывал к ним должного сочувствия, что даже здесь ему повезло.

Единственный, кто вёл себя так же, как раньше, хотя не должен был — Кисе Рёта.  
Казалось, Кисе полностью проигнорировал тот факт, что его друг и сокомандник признался ему в любви. Как и раньше, они играли один на один, соревновались друг с другом на площадке во время тренировок, по-детски препирались друг с другом, как и всегда. В то время, как его мозг подсказывал ему, что это хорошо — остаться друзьями, самое важное — его сердце — бунтовало. Невозмутимость Кисе в ответ на его признание была невыносима, как и то, что он оставил Аомине без ответа, ни приняв, ни отвергнув. Это обижало и, честно говоря, обижало гораздо сильнее, чем тупые сплетни и предубеждения, в которых он варился последнюю неделю.

Момои очень разозлилась, когда услышала о том, что он выкинул, хотя потом быстро успокоилась и стала понимающей, как всегда.

«Рано или поздно будет лучше, должно пройти некоторое время, пока всё, в конце концов, наладится,» — вот и всё, что она, к сожалению, могла посоветовать. Таким образом, Аомине пустил всё на самотёк: игнорировал всё и всех неприятных вокруг него, дремал дольше обычного, опаздывал на тренировки и уходил позже всех, и в целом держался особняком. Он мог игнорировать эти мелкие неприятные чувства, ведь, в конце концов он столько лет не замечал гораздо более крупную и очевидную вещь.

* * *  
Через несколько недель Аомине отлично преуспел в том, чтобы сохранять хладнокровие и не обращать внимания на реакцию окружающих. Когда дело касалось отношения к его персоне, он всегда был вялым и инертным, однако доходил до белого каления если кто-то смел проявить агрессию к тем, кто ему нравился и к кому он проявлял заботу.

И именно в этот момент словно нарочно произошло это незначительное событие, которое в отличие от нескольких недель сплетен и болтовни смогло вывести Аомине Дайки из себя. Однажды днём, выходя вместе с Кисе из раздевалки и планируя перекусить после выматывающей тренировки, которая только что закончилась, он обнаружил нескольких сокомандников, которые, лениво перебрасывая баскетбольный мяч, сплетничали о нём.

— Знаете, я бы ещё понял, будь это Кисе… Но я имею в виду… Аомине. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.

— Точно-точно. У меня были мыслишки, что Кисе может быть геем. Милая мордашка, говорит по-девчачьи, колечко в ухе… Но Аомине?! Как это вообще работает?

— Чувак, я правда, вот сто пудов, не хочу представлять, как это. У Аомине. С Кисе-то и так ясно, как оно работает. Да?

Злость Аомине поднялась до непостижимого уровня, ярость затопила разум в мгновение ока. Он был готов немедленно рвануть к площадке, но сильная хватка на запястье принудила его остановиться.

— Не смей.

— Не сметь что? Разве ты не слышишь, какое дерьмо они говорят? Пиздоболы херовы!

— И что ты сделаешь? Что им скажешь? Ведь я и правда гей.

— Ты гей не из-за того, что у тебя милая мордашка и кольцо в ухе! Им сколько лет? Они что, малыши пятилетние? Как они вообще додумались до такого дерьма?

— И ты думаешь, что если на них наорёшь, то всё сразу изменится? Они же решат, что ты втюрился в меня.

Последовала неловкая пауза из-за внезапно сказанной правды и последовавшей серьёзности, Кисе робко ослабил захват на запястье. Спустя несколько секунд он заговорил, и голос его звучал спокойно и проникновенно:

— Мы уже не дети. Перестань вести себя так, словно обязан нас защищать… меня. Ты не должен. Я не хочу знать, будешь ли ты вредить самому себе, твоя карьера не пострадает в любом случае. То, что ты делал в старшей школе… Тебя могли отстранить. Или то, что ты натворил в ресторане, твой каминг-аут…

— Я не…

— Всё это ради меня, я понял. Я знаю, это просто… Пожалуйста. Я могу позаботиться о себе сам. Мне не нужна твоя защита. Мы уже взрослые. Давай покончим с этим.

Аомине определенно почувствовал, как в груди закололо. Руки сжались в кулаки, когда он осознал все возможные последствия. Однако он всегда был импульсивным человеком, и потому на порыве произнес первое, что почувствовал, в ответ на слова Кисе, несмотря на то, что тот уже отвернулся и собирался уйти:

— Сацуки. Она занималась дзюдо. Уже два года как.

Кисе оглянулся. На его лице было недоумение.

— Я знаю?

— А ты знаешь, что она может и меня отлупить? Блин… Гадство… Она очень сильная.

— Ну, я этого не знал… — промямлил Кисе, всё ещё не понимая, почему они говорят на эту тему. Аомине шумно выдохнул:

— Она пиздец какая сильная. Всегда такой была. Несмотря на робость и прочую сентиментальную хрень время от времени. Но когда я вижу, что какой-то урод пытается на неё наехать, я слетаю с катушек. Я хочу защитить её. Неважно, насколько она сама сильна. Неважно, что благодаря этой её хренотени из дзюдо она способна надрать задницу похлеще меня… Я всё равно очень хочу защищать её.

Сказанное медленно дошло до Кисе. Аомине поднял взгляд на его лицо, глядя в глаза. Он почему-то не почувствовал ни толики смущения — смотреть в эти глаза с медовыми радужками казалось таким естественным, таким привычным, таким нормальным.

— Всё дело в том, что она важный для меня человек. Она — мой друг. Конечно, я чувствую необходимость защищать её. И дело не в том, взрослые мы или нет. Чёрт, я никогда не вырасту из этого! Ладно, я понял: я должен быть менее импульсивным. Это всё портит. Но это что-то другое. Без разницы. Это всё, что я хотел сказать.

— Хорошо… — пробормотал Кисе. Безмятежная улыбка появилась на его лице, во взгляде читалась явная симпатия, так что Аомине внезапно почувствовал себя идиотом. Было смешно, что всего мгновение назад он ощущал небывалое мужество. Он почесал запястье и зашагал вперёд, схватив Кисе за руку и потащив его за собой.

— Стой… Что ты…

— Эй! Уроды! Четверо против двоих. Вы четверо. Против меня и вот этой «милой мордашки». Посмотрим, так же ли вы хороши на площадке, как в болтовне.

Четверо второкурсников, которые до этого трепались, теперь выглядели частично в благоговении, частично в ужасе. Кисе в свою очередь сначала не понял, а затем стал хихикать, несмотря на недоуменные взгляды, направленные в его сторону. Аомине взглянул на него, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Где-то в голове Аомине промелькнула мысль, что смех Кисе слишком мелодичен, чтобы быть просто смехом, но он тщательно спрятал эту мысль, чтобы никакой телепат не смог её разгадать.

* * *  
В начале декабря сплетни вокруг Аомине почти утихли, в основном из-за потрясающих результатов, которые демонстрировала их команда, и благодаря отличным показателям Аомине и Кисе, в том числе недавней победе в дружеском матче над другим баскетбольным фаворитом. Вдобавок сплетники нашли себе новую тему для обсуждений. Аомине догадывался, что перемывать ему кости было не так уж интересно, поскольку ему было глубоко на это плевать. В том и заключался феномен Аомине Дайки — да, у него была завышенная самооценка, но благодаря этому он игнорировал большинство вещей, которые люди говорили или делали в отношении него. Его нарциссизм был защитным механизмом от клеветы.

К счастью или нет, он не был уверен, улучшились его отношения с Кисе или наоборот сошли на нет. Если и были какие-то изменения, то только с его стороны, а не Кисе. Например, он перестал зависать дома у Кисе. Было неловко в первую очередь ему (насчёт Кисе он не был уверен), поскольку когда он находился в столь непосредственной близости от Кисе, тоска и желание так переполняли его душу и тело, что он боялся сказать или сделать что-то глупое, что нарушило бы это хрупкое равновесие, которое у них сложилось. Кисе, вероятно, полагал, что если Аомине признался ему в своих чувствах, то, должно быть, также рассказал об этом и Момои, потому перестал разговаривать с ней о своей личной жизни, которая беспокоила и Момои, и Аомине, но по разным причинам — бедная девушка грустила из-за того, что оказалась в неловком положении между двумя своими дорогими друзьями, Аомине со своей стороны ужасно интересовало, есть ли у Кисе кто-то или нет.  
В единственный день во время зимних каникул, который Аомине был полон решимости провести в идеальной лени, Момои сообщила ему, что Кисе собирался устроить рождественскую вечеринку у себя дома. Эта новость одновременно обрадовала, опечалила и встревожила Аомине: вечеринка означала, что Кисе все еще был один, поскольку он предпочел бы провести время с любимым человеком, нежели с целой компанией. Также напрашивался вывод, что между ними было не всё ладно, раз Кисе предпочел известить об этом через Момои, а не пригласить Аомине напрямую, несмотря на то, что они проводили много времени вместе перед каникулами, будучи товарищами по команде и посещая одинаковые курсы в университете. А еще Аомине понимал, что снова увидит Кисе в его собственной квартире. От одной этой мысли сердце взволнованно колотилось, и Аомине ненавидел себя за это. Беспокойство и неуверенность, о наличии которых в себе он даже не подозревал, без устали атаковали его. Он не знал, сможет присоединиться к веселью или нет, не был уверен, как будет себя вести, особенно когда вокруг него будет толпа народа. Собственная совесть напомнила ему слова Кисе из их спора двумя неделями ранее.

За день до Рождества он внезапно получил от Момои сообщение:

От: Сацуки  
«Эй, Дай-чан, я тут подумала… Почему бы тебе не сделать Ки-чану подарок? На Рождество?»

Учитывая, что он ничего не купил Кисе на день рождения, хотя сам получил от него подарок, идея имела смысл. Тем не менее Аомине опасался сделать что-то непристойное и тем самым поколебать установившееся между ними равновесие. Кроме того он был совершенно некомпетентен, когда дело касалось покупки подарков. Единственная идея, которую он смог придумать и воплотить за один день, почти сорвалась, но он думал, что это лучше, чем ничего, и сейчас проблема заключалась в том, как отдать его Кисе — Аомине по-прежнему не хотел идти на вечеринку.

В их ситуации дарение подарка на Рождество имело очень специфический смысл. Тот факт, что Кисе наприглашал кучу народа на тот вечер, не облегчал положения. К счастью, Момои предложила понести сумку, которая была бы слишком заметной, если бы с ней пошёл Аомине. Момои пообещала прийти к Кисе раньше остальных и спрятать подарок в кладовке. Поскольку они оба планировали уйти позже всех, в нужный момент она должна была оставить их наедине, чтобы Аомине мог подарить свой подарок, и прежде чем он успел бы опозориться, Момои вернулась бы назад, и на этом вечер бы закончился.

План казался гениальным, и Аомине поблагодарил всех богов за то, что у него есть мастер стратегии и тактики в качестве лучшего друга. Какой бы странной и криповатой ни была вся эта ситуация, Момои не издевалась над ним, а только искренне заботилась и помогала, и он собирался вернуть должок, если она когда-нибудь найдет достойного мужчину. Не то чтобы он умел так же всё распланировать, как она, но, может, как-то по-другому…

Вечер проходил точно по плану до того рокового момента, когда остались только Кагами, Куроко, он сам, Момои и Кисе. Кагами умудрился разбить целую стопку грязных тарелок благодаря тому, что внезапно заметил Куроко возле себя. Он страшно извинялся за это и рванулся раздобыть что-нибудь, чтобы убрать беспорядок, который сам же устроил. В этот момент Аомине следовало уделить Кагами больше внимания, чем истерически ржать над его оплошностью и «Куроко, ты так никогда не исправишься». К сожалению, Момои в тот момент тоже была слишком занята, чтобы заметить передвижения Кагами — она упрекала Аомине за излишне громкий хохот.

— А я думал, что ты носишь «азиксы», Кисе. Те «джорданы», должно быть, стоят кучу денег, — мимоходом сказал Кагами, подметая пол. Кисе помогал ему, но на его замечание выглядел довольно озадаченным.

— В смысле? Я ношу «азиксы» и у меня нет никаких «джорданов».

Аомине застыл, как только это услышал. Глаза Момои расширились, лицо сделалось виноватым. Глаза Куроко, наблюдавшего за их реакцией, сузились.

— Чё? У тебя в кладовке стоит коробка с новыми «джорданами» Эйр год Дракона! И не говори мне, что ты просто покупаешь их про запас как Ахомине!

— Я их не запасаю, я их ношу. — Реакция Аомине была мгновенной, почти на рефлексах. Кагами с сомнением посмотрел на него. Момои извинилась и, бросив на Аомине сожалеющий взгляд, вышла попить. Озадаченный Кисе просто смотрел.

— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, наверное, ты ошибся… — начал он, открывая дверь кладовки, и, обнаружив пафосную красную коробку в большом белом пакете из торгового центра, резко выдохнул. Аомине откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза локтем. Он мог поклясться, что услышал тихий смешок со стороны Куроко.

— Это… Я не знаю, чьё это…

— Чувак, ты с кем-то играешь в тайного Санту или что-то вроде этого? Если так, то у тебя лучший Санта в мире.

— Нет… Я не… Это…

Кагами подошёл и встал рядом с Кисе. Они оба так внимательно рассматривали красную коробку, украшенную золотом, будто это был подозрительный чемодан перед зданием правительства. Коробка была слишком вычурной. «И почему только Найки захотели повыпендриваться?» задавался Аомине вопросом. Ему надо было прояснить ситуацию. Он убрал руки, сел прямо и откашлялся. И да, он определенно слышал смешок со стороны Куроко. Кисе и Кагами в замешательстве посмотрели на него.

— Это… моё, вроде как.

— Вроде как?

— Чувак, я должен был догадаться.

— Но, Аомине-ччи, что твои кроссовки делают у меня дома? И кажется коробка даже не распакована.

— Я же говорил, он как хомяк! Видите?

— Сам ты хомяк! Это подарок, поэтому не распакован! Блядь… Почему я должен дарить распакованную и использованную пару кроссов, идиот?!

Кагами выглядел озадаченным. Кисе внезапно кое-что осознал, но прежде, чем он смог что-то сказать, Куроко монотонно и спокойно произнёс:

— Поэтому ты решил подарить другую пару Кагами-куну?

Теперь Кагами выглядел слегка ошарашенным, и Кисе не сразу сообразил и не был уверен, в чём дело, но ему потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы понять, почему, и в уголках его тонких губ притаилась крошечная, саркастичная и спонтанная полуулыбка.

— Что за хрень?! Почему я должен дарить кроссы Бакагами?!

— Ну, однажды ты уже дарил…

— Это всё Сацуки. У этого придурка не было кроссов, а он играл против Кисе. Я бы пришиб его на месте, если бы он вышел и дерьмово сыграл против Кисе только потому, что у него не было приличной обуви.

— Странные у тебя приоритеты, — отметил Кагами и пожал плечами. И снова его брови недоуменно взметнулись вверх. — Но подожди, так кому эти кроссовки?

Аомине судорожно сглотнул. Кисе улыбнулся.

Аомине уже несколько недель ломал голову над всеми «как?» и «почему?» беспечного поведения Кисе. После своего признания он много раз видел его улыбку, но именно эта выглядела особенной, потому что была нахальной, по-настоящему довольной и озорной. Аомине чувствовал себя сбитым с толку.

— Они… для Кисе.

— Что? Какой идиот будет дарит Кисе «джорданы»?

— Он даже не носит такую модель. Вы же в одной команде, должен бы знать, — добавил Куроко, просто чтобы еще больше взволновать своего бывшего товарища по команде.  
Аомине глубоко вздохнул, почти готовый взорваться от гнева, если бы не радостная ухмылка, играющая на губах Кисе. Он думал кое о чем другом, но сейчас был вынужден давать объяснения. Он пообещал себе, что позже, в ближайшем будущем, обязательно отыграется Куроко сладкой холодной местью.

— Я прекрасно знаю, какую модель он носит. Это просто… Конкретно этот спецвыпуск выглядит довольно круто. И оно желтое, стильное и вообще.

— У Кисе днюха, что ли? — вслух поинтересовался Кагами, и Кисе уже не смог больше сдерживаться и заржал в голос. Аомине не был уверен, злиться ему или радоваться — хоть его гордость и была задета и раздражение зудело, смех Кисе был как ласковый, спокойный дождь над его ушибленной самоуверенностью, и он не мог не чувствовать себя довольным собой. Он не собирался отвечать на вопрос Кагами, но, к сожалению, Куроко ответил вместо него:

— Нет. Но сейчас Рождество.

Однако Кагами не удовлетворился таким ответом:

— Ну, да, но ты же говорил, что в Японии не обязательно дарить подарки родным и друзьям, разве нет? Что это скорее… — он остановился на полуслове. Его лицо вспыхнуло багрово-красным, почти в цвет волос. Медленно и с подозрением он посмотрел на Аомине. Снова со стороны Куроко послышался небольшой смешок, и Кисе с хихиканьем скрылся в спальне с коробкой.

— Я просто принесу что-нибудь выпить. — Аомине попытался сбежать из гостиной, хоть это и было очень неоригинально. Увидев его на кухне, Момои залилась смехом, и ему нестерпимо захотелось ее придушить.

Через два часа его смущение практически исчезло, и он был рад, что Кагами и Куроко ушли: постоянные подозрительные взгляды Кагами начали его нервировать. Кисе вернулся из кухни, вытирая руки маленьким полотенцем.

— Мог бы и помочь, знаешь ли.

— Сацуки помогала. Чего еще надо?

— Ну, ты и лентяй, Аомине-ччи.

Аомине кисло посмотрел на него со своего места — он лежал на диване, в то время как Момои и Кисе мыли тарелки, чтобы на следующий день было из чего позавтракать.

Кисе кашлянул,

— Кстати, спасибо.

— За что?

— За кроссовки.

— А… да без проблем.

— Почему они оказались у меня в кладовке со швабрами?

— Хотел подарить их попозже, ну, и вот…

— Но я не видел, чтобы ты что-то нёс, когда ты пришёл.

— Ну, их Сацуки принесла.

— А… Да, у неё много чего в руках было. Я, должно быть, не заметил.

На лице Кисе была спокойная улыбка, и Аомине не мог понять, воспринимать ли ее как положительный признак того, что его сердце в конечном итоге желало, или это был просто признак глубокого товарищества, которое они разделяли.

Спустя мгновение Кисе продолжил:

— Выглядят роскошно…

— Как и ты.

— Нет, вовсе нет. — Он смешно выпятил нижнюю губу. Аомине затаил дыхание — он скучал по такому выражению лица Кисе, по тому, как он дуется. Внутри появилось иррациональное желание прикоснуться к этим губам кончиками пальцев, коснуться их своими губами. Аомине судорожно сглотнул.

Взгляд Кисе блеснул на мгновение, и когда он заговорил снова, его голос звучал тише, почти робко:

— Аомине-ччи…

— Мм?

— Хочешь сыграть один на один?

— Прямо сейчас?

— Ага.

— Мы же дома.

— Через два дома есть стритбольная площадка.

— Декабрь на улице. Рождество.

— Да, но по крайней мере нет снега. Ты что, боишься замёрзнуть?

Аомине колебался, и пробормотал:

— А как же Сацуки?

Как будто по сигналу ее симпатичная голова появилась из-за кухонной двери — скорее всего, она подслушивала все это время, и Аомине внутренне поклялся себе, что она еще поплатится за это.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — сказала она. — Я просто посижу дома.

Декабрьский воздух холодом обжёг лица, когда они вышли из теплой квартиры. Тем не менее Кисе казался довольным и спокойным, поэтому молчаливое недовольство Аомине исчезло довольно быстро, и он сосредоточился на наблюдении за Кисе, пока они не пришли на стритбольную площадку. Они играли около часа, прежде чем Аомине объявил, что они уходят, и обвинил в этом холод, кусающий руки несмотря на то, что весь вспотел. Кисе выглядел более уставшим, чем он, и тяжело дышал. Аомине почувствовал смесь беспокойства и возбуждения при взгляде на него. Это было очень странно и неудобно. Затем неожиданно, когда он думал, что Кисе начнет привычно полусерьезно шутить, тот вместо этого начал хихикать. Его смех становился все громче и громче, и вскоре он сидел на земле и просто хохотал.

— Эй! Мозги себе отморозил, что ли?

— Знаешь, ты… иногда ты такой тупой, Аомине-ччи.

От раздражения Аомине нахмурился и бросил баскетбольный мяч в руки Кисе. Тот ойкнул от неожиданности, повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Аомине, стоявшего в метре от него, и снова расхохотался.

— Ну, что опять?

— Я просто… кроссы…

— А что я должен был подарить тебе?

— Не, я думаю, это отличный подарок. Особенно от тебя.

Аомине пожал плечами в ответ, вяло шагнул ближе и уселся на ледяную землю, удивляясь, как Кисе мог так беспечно на ней сидеть.

Янтарные глаза, казалось, мерцали под лунным светом, или, возможно, его недавно углубившиеся чувства терзали его разум столь эффектными способами, что было весьма вероятно. Аомине моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что видел именно то, что видел, и каким-то образом это заставило Кисе снова хихикнуть. Затем он протянул руку, потную, холодную из-за кусачего зимнего воздуха, и коснулся щеки Аомине. Не ожидавший такого Аомине был застигнут врасплох. Кисе улыбнулся — без хихиканья, без дерзкого веселья. Простое удовлетворение было на его губах.

— Я любил тебя.

Аомине снова моргнул. Давление в крови возросло до того уровня, какого никогда прежде не было за пределами редких боев или особенных матчей. Внезапно он почувствовал себя теплее, словано в животе зажегся огонь. Он снова моргнул, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Это было не так, и будто чтобы подчеркнуть этот факт, Кисе тихо повторил:

— Я любил тебя. Любил так сильно, так сладко и невинно.

Возможно, это была повторение, но только тогда Аомине осознал смысл и образный огонь, который согрел его и мучительно сжег в мгновение ока. Прошедшее время приговора превратилось в тысячу иголок, которые кололи его повсюду на груди, и как в тот момент ему хотелось, чтобы он никогда не знал грамматики, просто чтобы не слышать и не понимать возможных последствий этого заявления.

Рука Кисе тихо и медленно опустилась, погладив шею Аомине, потом плечо, потом руку, пока не достигла холодной земли и, казалось, Кисе не обращал внимания на мороз, будто безмятежно отдыхал. Его взгляд устремился к зловеще светящейся полной луне, а не к страдальчески озадаченному лицу Аомине.

— Не считая соседа, на которого я запал, когда мне было пять, я думаю, что ты был моей первой любовью. Это было так… радостно. Подбадривающе. Никогда не думал, что смогу встретить кого-то вроде тебя. Ты был идеален. Как ты улыбался, как ты играл в баскетбол, как ты бегал, как ты говорил — я обожал каждую часть тебя, от твоих мелких шуток и глупых выходок до твоих удивительных умений на площадке и прекрасной души. Всякий раз, когда ты обращал на меня внимание, мое сердце разбухало в груди, и я думал: «Я желаю»… Потом твои прикосновения стали задерживаться на мне, я обнаружил, что твой нежный взгляд обращался на меня, и когда я меньше всего ожидал, ты, вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться, взял меня под свое крыло так, как только мог это сделать сердитый дерзкий подросток… И я начал задаваться вопросом, возможно, это было нечто большее, чем мое стремление выдать желаемое за действительное, возможно, я тебе тоже нравился.

Он шумно вздохнул.

— Потому что ты мне нравился. Ты мне очень нравился. Было страшно осознавать это — до тех пор я ставил под сомнение свою ориентацию, но мне никогда прежде не приходилось так вплотную сталкиваться с таким. Я думал, что могу отложить, что это вопрос, о котором я мог бы подумать позже, что мне не нужно было принимать решение… Но случился ты. И я узнал. Я знал, кто я. И я отчаянно хотел, чтобы ты был в некотором роде таким же, как я. Чтобы я мог нравиться тебе так же, как ты нравился мне. Внезапно то, что раньше было любопытной и пугающей возможностью, стало моей неизбежной правдой. И той ночью, той гибельной ночью, когда ты меня поцеловал, я подумал, вот и все. Я наконец-то принял себя, а ты принял меня, и это все, чего я мог пожелать…

Аомине словно пробудился в тот момент, когда он услышал, как Кисе смеется, потому что это был не мелодичный смешок, который так ему нравился, не радостный смех, нет, это была саркастическая усмешка. Кисе редко так смеялся. Когда его золотой взгляд обратился к Аомине, было в нем что-то глубоко разбитое, безусловно, неуверенное.

— Потом ты оставил меня там. Ты дал мне величайшую надежду, а затем оставил меня с этим наедине. Ты просто ушел, потому что тебе было скучно и неинтересно. Даже не из-за ярости или страха — того, что я мог понять. Не смотри на меня с такой болью, я не виню тебя, я уже прошел через это уже давно… В любом случае, я никогда не смогу по-настоящему тебя в этом винить. Ты был ребенком. Я понимаю. Но…

Он прервался, снова громко вздохнул.

— Мы больше не дети. Тем не менее, ты все такой же импульсивный, не так ли? Мы могли бы поцеловаться сегодня вечером, но я не знаю, будешь ли ты рядом завтра. Это то же самое, что и всегда. Возможно потому, что ты такой умный или потому, что ты такой равнодушный, но поддерживать твой интерес невероятно сложно. И я не хочу пытаться и провалиться в этом… снова. Я предпочел бы, чтобы мы были друзьями, чтобы знать, что ты будешь рядом со мной как друг, и что я буду рядом с тобой как друг. Это не потому, что ты мне не нравишься. Правда в том, что ты всегда мне нравился. Возможно, моя первая любовь прошла, но невозможно не влюбиться в тебя, когда я так близко к тебе. Ты просто… непобедим для меня. Но я не могу. Ты делаешь все, что хочешь по прихоти, ты будешь трахаться с нашими несносными товарищами по команде или целовать меня, просто потому, что захотел… Ты не думаешь о последствиях, Аомине-ччи, но вопросы сердца, слова любви — они имеют очень тяжелые последствия.

Затем он нехотя поднялся. Его улыбка успокаивала, не вызывая ни обиды, ни радости, но, тем не менее, была удовлетворенной и объясняла себя сама. Однако Аомине потерял дар речи по разным причинам. Его мозг как обычно медленно переваривал информацию, но он понимал суть чувств Кисе, которые тот великодушно обнажил перед ним. И это было больно. Больно знать, что причинил ему столько вреда, осознанно или безотчетно, намеренно или случайно — имело ли это значение? Имело ли значение, хотел Аомине ранить его или нет, когда рана уже была нанесена?

Поэтому он тоже встал, но не смог двигаться. Лишь когда Кисе тронул его за рукав, он неохотно последовал за ним к дому. Прогулка началась и закончилась в полном молчании. Аомине потерялся в своих мыслях, Кисе же, казалось, наоборот расслабил свой разум и мышцы, уставшие после изнуряющей игры. Только когда они были уже у двери, Аомине понял, что Кисе дал ему ответ.

И это был удрученный, нерешительный отказ.

Это сильно ударило по нему, аж в животе потяжелело как никогда прежде, его тошнило, хотелось сбежать и закричать — сделать то, чего он обычно не делал, и он скорее умер бы, чем сделал это перед Кисе, но не просто из-за своей гордости, а чтобы не причинить ему снова боль. Он откашлялся. Он должен был уйти, он не мог войти в квартиру, которая пропиталась запахом Кисе, где были его фотографии, где витали воспоминания об их дурачествах… Он снова прочистил горло.

— Я, наверное, пойду домой.

— О, ты можешь войти, я имею в виду, не принимай наш разговор…

— Мне просто надо подумать.

— Хорошо. Давай я позову Момо-ччи…

— Нет… Ты можешь просто вызвать такси и отправить её домой?

Лицо Кисе выглядело обеспокоенным, но он кивнул. Аомине кивнул в ответ. Почему-то слова казались невыносимо тяжелыми, поэтому он вместо того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, отвернулся, чтобы уйти, полностью готовый исчезнуть, даже не попрощавшись, хотя практически чувствовал грустный взгляд Кисе, буравящий его спину.

Затем, как раз когда он был в нескольких шагах от лестницы, как раз когда Кисе собирался войти в квартиру, Аомине застыл на месте и, не оборачиваясь к Кисе, заговорил. Его голос приобрел характерную дрожь, которую он не мог полностью подавить.

— Не помню, когда именно я впервые начал играть в баскетбол.

— Что?

— Я не помню. Кто научил меня или как я научился, или с чего вообще всё началось… Наверное, это было по прихоти. Не знаю, почему я вообще продолжал играть в баскетбол… Кроме того, что мне всегда это нравилось. Даже когда я не мог найти противников, способных меня разозлить, я все равно продолжал играть, потому что надеялся… Я никогда не сдавался полностью. Потому что я любил это. Я люблю это. Я… Я думаю, я люблю тебя. Я даже не знаю точно, почему поцеловал тебя тогда или почему ты мне понравился. Это просто случилось. Думаю, в тебе есть нечто. Возможно, это было по прихоти. Но это не делает чувства менее важным или реальным.

Что-то потянуло его изнутри, и он почувствовал мучительное желание оглянуться, поймать взгляд Кисе, но мысль о возможном раздражении Кисе, о том, что тот был скорее встревожен его словами, чем чувствовал облегчение, напугала Аомине так непривычно сильно, что он не смел обернуться. Он вздохнул и слегка покачал головой.

— Пока, — сказал он и, даже не дожидаясь ответа, намеренно на полной скорости побежал вниз по лестнице — тогда он не хотел его слышать.

Впервые в жизни Аомин Дайки, который всегда был одарён божественной выносливостью и телосложением, почувствовал, что его ноги слишком тяжелые, чтобы двигаться, и кости крошатся на каждом шагу.

* * *  
Даже если бы он хотел оставить разговор с Кисе в тайне, это было бы невозможно, потому что он никогда не умел хранить секреты от Момои. Таким образом, именно она притащила его вместе с собой посетить первый в Новом году храм по приглашению Кисе. Он позвал Кагами и Куроко тоже. Аомине не хотел идти, но его выдающаяся названая сестра была непреклонна:

— Если он считает тебя слишком ненадежным, тогда своим присутствием ты должен доказать его неправоту.

Он никогда не был силён в разработке стратегий, да никогда и не возникало у него особого желания что-либо планировать. Он всегда был тем, кто двигался на инстинктах и доверял интуиции, поэтому необходимость воспользоваться такими методами раздражала его, но когда в этом был замешан Кисе, он не слишком протестовал.

Любой, даже самый крохотный шанс был лучше, чем вообще никакой, и Аомине надеялся продержаться в этом положении как можно дольше, до тех пор, пока это не мешает Кисе. Если бы это произошло, ему пришлось бы остановиться, да и продвижение вперёд казалось таким огромным препятствием, что он не был уверен, как добиться успеха, сохраняя при этом такую близость с Кисе. После молитвы и пожертвования он задался вопросом, чего мог пожелать Кисе. То, чего он сам хотел, казалось столь болезненно очевидным для всей их группы, что все поглядывали на него странными взглядами, и он просто хотел их всех громко послать и уйти играть в баскетбол. К сожалению, все еще было слишком холодно и руки мерзли даже в перчатках, которые Момои заставил его надеть. Вчера тоже шёл снег, так что повсюду были небольшие сугробы.

Это началось, когда они уже были рядом с квартирой Кисе, успешно уговорив Кагами приготовить для них обед. Удалось это в основном из-за того, что попросил Куроко собственной персоной, а Кагами был слишком мягок, чтобы отказать своему хитрожопому лучшему другу. Невероятно, но началось всё именно с Момои: пока Аомине продолжал ныть о том, как он голоден, что на улице очень холодно и что какой он идиот, что согласился куда-то пойти, она внезапно бросила ему в лицо небольшой снежок. Раздраженный и шокированный внезапным влажным холодом, который облепил его лицо, и дьявольским хихиканьем своей подруги, он закричал, яростно ругаясь, но добился лишь того, что почувствовал такую же ледяную влажность на голой спине. Он снова заорал, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до спины, когда увидел за собой Куроко, на губах которого играла крошечная улыбка.

Он вспомнил похожий момент из прошлого, когда они вместе учились в Тейко. На сердце потеплело, но жажда мести не исчезла. Он уже собирался нанести ответный удар, но Куроко переключился на режим невидимости и в него стало слишком сложно попасть, так что Аомине нашёл более интересное решение: метнул большой снежный ком прямо в лицо Кагами. Ошеломленный Куроко застыл на месте, Момои вытаращилась на них, а Кисе после секундного изумления расхохотался. Однако это привело лишь к тому, что сам Кисе стал жертвой снежного кома, любезно брошенного разозлившимся Кагами. Затем всё это превратилось в снежный бой взрослых студентов университета посреди улицы. Альянсы формировались и распадались в течение нескольких минут, а удары, вернее, снежный ком в спину стали нормой в этой предательской и жестокой войне.

Это было глупо. Это было весело. Это были они.

Дружеское веселье приняло неожиданный поворот — ранее поддельные вопли Кисе превратились в самые что ни на есть настоящие. Аомине уронил большой снежный ком, который он тщательно готовил для столько же крупного лица Кагами, и в мгновение ока очутился рядом с Кисе, который, сидя на корточках, яростно растирал лицо, постанывая от боли.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ох… блин… Мне что-то в глаз попало.

— Да ничего страшного, наверняка просто снег… Дай посмотреть.

— Ну, больно же!

— Господи, ты что, ребенок? Давай я гляну.

Он отодвинул холодные руки Кисе от его лица. На Кисе были очень элегантно сшитые тонкие кожаные перчатки, абсолютно бесполезные на морозе и далеко не лучшая экипировка для битвы снежками. Аомине чувствовал, как руки Кисе мелко дрожат от холода. Он прикусил одну из своих перчаток за палец, стаскивая её с руки, и приподнял лицо Кисе за подбородок, склоняясь, чтобы лучше взглянуть на медовые глаза, которые, казалось, светились теплом даже в разгар зимы. Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, он почувствовал облегчение и выдохнул, даже не поняв, что невольно задержал дыхание, пока смотрел на Кисе. Отстранившись от Кисе, он снял с себя вторую перчатку, взял его замерзшие, побелевшие руки в свои и осторожно надел на них перчатки.

— Разве тебе не холодно? — Кисе моргнул, его глаза были мокрыми, нос — красным, а губы обветрились, и Аомине думал, что тот выглядит потрясающе. Он нагло ухмыльнулся:

— Я не такой слабый, черт побери. Тем более мы все равно рядом с твоей квартирой. Давай вставай.

Только когда он взял Кисе за руку, помогая подняться, осознал, что они все еще были посреди улицы, а их друзья все еще были рядом. Кагами с интересом наблюдал за ними, позабыв о снежке, который уже успел наполовину растаять в кулаке. Аомине зыркнул на него и спросил:

— Что?

— Ни-ничего. Придурок.

Момои хихикнула, бросилась к нему и прихватила его под руку, как это сделал Кисе с другой стороны.

— Ну что, пойдем? — радостно предложила она.

— В самом деле, да, идёмте, я умираю от голода, — уступил Аомине, размышляя о том, как приятно согрелась рука там, где его касался Кисе, несмотря на то, что он сильно замерз и погода была ледяной. И это сладко щекотало его сердце.

Он надеялся, что другие воспримут румянец на его щеках за морозный румянец, а не за смущение, чем оно и было на самом деле.

* * *  
Они впали в странное взаимопонимание: Аомине не приезжал в гости к Кисе один, Кисе никогда не приглашал его одного. Они были близки, возможно, ближе, чем раньше, но держали эту осторожную дистанцию после открытого признания чувств Аомине. Не то, чтобы он был против того, чтобы Кисе признал и принял его чувства, но иногда это отчуждение сильно задевало. Неосторожные прикосновения, которыми в прошлом они обменивались бесчисленное количество раз, могли за секунду превратиться в нечто большее, и, едва осознав это, они мгновенно отстранялись друг от друга. Аомине уже собирался уступить этому причудливому ритму и, возможно, в конце концов смог бы преодолеть свои чувства и двигаться дальше, даже неосознанно, и они могли бы вернуться в менее странное состояние, и все было бы просто великолепно?

Его ленивая покорность с треском и раздражением пошатнулась в один прекрасный февральский день. Он даже не понял бы, что произошло, если бы лавина коробок шоколадных конфет в форме сердца, цветов и прочего романтического барахла не хлынула в кампус. Сам он не получил никаких конфет и полагал, что это было главным образом из-за того, что он всех напугал, а не из-за того, что у него не было поклонников. На самом деле в последние месяцы Аомине понял, что теперь, когда о его бисексуальности стало известно в кампусе, не только девушки, но и некоторые парни стали порой смотреть на него с ожиданием и интересом. Он не имел ничего против поклонников до тех пор, пока они не мешали его повседневной жизни.

Во любом случае день святого Валентина никогда не интересовал его и вызывал лишь легкое раздражение, особенно, когда он получал странные любовные письма с плохо написанными стихами (или попытками в поэзию), в которых его сравнивали с шоколадом. Охренеть как креативно.

Он ожидал, что весь день продлится в том же духе, пока не пришло время тренировки, где он встретился с Кисе. У того в руках было полно различных подарков и конфет, на запястьях висело множество небольших подарочных пакетов. Их товарищи по команде напали на сладости, но Аомине смотрел на невинные кондитерские изделия, словно на врага (так оно и было в некотором смысле), и от каждого подарочного пакетика жгло глаза, а живот скручивало не от аппетита, а наоборот, от отвращения.

Он никогда не считал себя ревнивым человеком. Но в этот раз ревность бесстыдно завладела его умом и сердцем, яростно впилась ядовитыми когтями в грудь и была не только чуждой, но и очень тревожной. Он не знал, как с этим бороться, тем более что это было совершенно иррациональное чувство. Это было не то же самое, как если бы Кисе получил знаки внимания и восхищения в любой другой день.

Мастерски владея приемом как реального, так и фальшивого безразличия, Аомине прекрасно скрывал свою встревоженную ревность, закатывая глаза и выдавая через раз саркастические комментарии о жалком состоянии их команды. Если он и играл агрессивнее обычного и основательно прессовал всех на площадке, в том числе Кисе, из-за своего нервозного состояния, то никто этого не понял. Возможно, Кисе и догадывался, потому что время от времени бросал на него любопытные взгляды, но Аомине был уверен (вернее, надеялся), что его жадные и эгоистичные мысли не были раскрыты.

Он надеялся, что день закончится на этой ноте, что не произойдет больше ничего, что сделало бы его еще хуже. Он вышел из раздевалки, но Кисе нигде не было видно. Один из товарищей по команде, многозначительно играя бровями, сказал ему, что пришла очень привлекательная девушка, попросила Кисе поговорить с ней наедине, и они оба ушли за тренажерный зал. Аомине чувствовал себя так, будто только что получил удар в живот. Это было глупо, правда. Кисе был геем, «наверное, более радужным геем, чем сама радуга», как сам Кисе когда-то выразился после того, как Аомине довольно грубо сунул ему под нос журнал с голыми красотками.

«Я действительно ничего не чувствую к ним, Аомине-ччи, — добавил он. — Это не для меня.»

Поэтому невозможность того, чтобы Кисе запал на эту девушку, придала Аомине уверенность в себе и расправилась с его сомнениями. Факт был в том, что другой человек проявил глубокие чувства к Кисе, и в один прекрасный день тот найдет парня, который тоже его полюбит, и ответит на его чувства — в конце концов, Кисе никогда не оставался одиноким надолго. На самом деле, это одиночество длиною в последние полгода были для него самыми длинными. И, возможно, на этот раз теоретический парень был бы не придурком, а жили-долго-и-счастливо везунчиком, и Аомине остался бы сам себе, на позиции все того же идеального противника и надежного лучшего друга. «Баскетбольный приятель». Эта мысль отдавала неприятной кислинкой, и впервые с Нового года Аомине понял, что именно было не в порядке в их с Кисе странных отношениях. Это он был не в порядке — с тем, чтобы позволить всему идти своим чередом. Почему он не понял этого раньше? Почему всегда был таким забывчивым? Всегда таким отрешенным? Всегда таким равнодушным?

Он хотел домой. Он отчаянно хотел уйти домой, но ноги сами привели его за тренажерный зал, и он тайком начал подсматривать — поистине позорный акт вуайеризма. Он наблюдал за тем, как симпатичное лицо девушки приняло мучительное выражение, когда Кисе мягко что-то говорил, видимо, не слишком приятное по содержанию. Аомине не мог услышать их разговор, да и не должен был слышать, и хотя его сердце радовалось тому, что Кисе отвергал кого-то другого, но напоминание о том, что он сам был отвергнут, неприятно кольнуло. Он тоже так страдал? У него тоже дрожали губы? У него тоже покраснели глаза? Он был уверен, что его душа была в той же степени ранена, что в груди у него тоже болело, и внезапно он почувствовал странную солидарность с этой девушкой, которую ненавидел и которой иррационально завидовал. Немного позже она ушла. Её быстрые шаги выдавали внутреннюю нервозность и отчаяние, которые она пыталась скрыть за грустной улыбкой, появившейся после того, как Кисе замолчал. Кисе смотрел ей вслед со странным сожалением в глазах, и Аомине понял, что ему действительно жаль. Это не было игрой, это не было позёрством — Кисе Рёта действительно бережно относился не только к своим чувствам, но и к чужим. Эту его черту Аомине всегда высоко ценил, но, возможно, из-за того, что в данный момент он сам был в затруднительном положении из-за собственных разочарований, подобная деликатность только раздражала.

«Почему, — с гневом и обидой мысленно спрашивал он, — Кисе не волнует, что чувствую я?»

Может быть, потому, что Аомине не показал ему свои чувства так же откровенно, как эта девушка? Он думал, что продемонстрировал, ну, в своей манере. По крайней мере, он так считал. Именно в этот момент, пока он пребывал в таких своих жалких мыслях, Кисе удивленно позвал его:

— Аомине-ччи?!

— А?!

— Что ты тут делаешь? Не может быть, что…

— Тебя искал. Я не вовремя, да? А она ничего так.

— Брось шутить. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. Я гей.

Аомине посмотрел на него, и глаза Кисе расширились. Аомине задумался о том, что такое у него было в лице, что Кисе так среагировал.

— Аомине-ччи…

— Не собираюсь ждать тебя дольше пяти минут. Опоздаю на автобус.

— Конечно. Я… я имею в виду… ты…

— Пять минут. Пошли.

Немного растерянный Кисе кивнул и поспешил в раздевалку спортзала. На самом деле Кисе понадобилось семь минут, чтобы собраться, но поскольку Аомине всё равно соврал о пятиминутном лимите, так что не имел никаких претензий, шагая с ним бок о бок в неловкой тишине. Когда они вышли из ворот кампуса и уже собирались расстаться и пойти каждый своей дорогой, Аомине остановился, задумчиво глядя вперед, и пробормотал:

— Не думаю, что смогу такое вынести.

— Что вынести?

— Просто дружить с тобой. Если ты найдёшь себе парня, думаю, я не захочу видеть тебя… по крайней мере, какое-то время.

— Аомине-ччи…

— Я сказал это не для того, чтобы ты щадил мои чувства или еще что-то. На самом деле, если ты будешь жалеть меня, я тебе, блядь, по башке вдарю. Просто… Мы не можем продолжать так вечно, да? Без разницы. Неважно. Пока.

Он собрался было идти к автобусной остановке, но сильная хватка за плечо остановила его. Однако когда он, глубоко озадаченный, повернулся лицом к Кисе, то обнаружил, что тот смотрит на тротуар, пряча глаза за длинной челкой. Рука его медленно ослабела, когда он заговорил, точнее, забормотал:

— Это не то, что… Не то, чтобы я принял это… легко, знаешь ли.

Он вздохнул, потом нашарил что-то в сумке, и наконец, вынул что-то, что впоследствии оказалось плиткой дорогого темного шоколада:

— Я знаю, что ты не любишь молочный шоколад или сладкое, я тоже не… Хотя вот этот мне очень нравится, так что я покупал его себе, чтобы отпраздновать день святого Валентина каждый год… Я не мог не купить его и тебе. Только не подумай об это чего лишнего.

Он пихнул плитку в руки Аомине, вздохнул и поднял глаза. В них плескалось опасение, смешанное с надеждой и неуверенностью, и это смягчило сердце Аомине. Когда Кисе заговорил, что его голос звучал спокойно и собранно, в отличие от мгновения назад:

— Я думаю об этом. Эти дни я обнаружил, что думаю об этом… Можешь дать мне немного времени?

«Я мог бы дать сколько угодно времени», подумал Аомине, но произнести такое был абсолютно не в состоянии, так что вместо этого он пробормотал невнятное:

— Ага, конечно…

Как будто Кисе мог прочитать его мысли, и несоответствие между его чувствами и словами было для него очевидным, потому что он улыбнулся и выдохнул легко и свободно:

— Увидимся завтра, Аомине-ччи… Не забудь, завтра экзамен по Психологии.

— Ага… Увидимся…

Впервые за последние годы Аомине Дайки не отдал Момои шоколад, который получил на день святого Валентина. И позже в тот день, когда она пришла навестить своего дорогого друга, обнаружила его странно молчаливым. Он безропотно съел шоколад, что она подарила ему, никак не комментируя его дрянной вкус.

Это был первый день святого Валентина в жизни Аомине Дайки, который ему на самом деле вроде бы понравился.

* * *  
Экзамен по психологии он провалил. Правда, все было в порядке — он сдал остальные, и этого хватило, чтобы обеспечить себе положение в команде, что было крайне важно с учетом предстоящего турнира, который должен был состояться весной прямо перед новым семестром.

Время пролетело удивительно быстро. Аомине до сих пор хорошо помнил первый день, когда случайно встретил Кисе перед лекцией. Он все еще помнил, как они в конце концов вернулись к своему старому ритму времен Тейко, хотя с некоторыми серьезными отличиями из-за всего, что произошло между ними, а также потому, что они сами позврослели. Он лениво вел мяч, но взгляд был сосредоточен на Кисе, вместо того, чтобы следить за игрой. Кисе наконец добился уважения, которого заслуживал от других членов основной команды, а также большинства второго и третьего состава. Он продемонстрировал особенно жесткий прием (который изначально принадлежал Рео из «Ракузан», если Аомине правильно помнил) некоторым товарищам по команде, и теперь они смотрели на него глазами, полными трепета и изумления.

После того, как мяч успешно прошел, Кисе сверкнул самодовольной улыбкой и их товарищи по команде зааплодировали его крутизне, Аомине метнул мяч, с которым тренировался, ему в спину. Кисе предсказуемо громко завопил (на самом деле это не должно было быть настолько больно, просто он откровенно драматизировал, как всегда) и надулся, на что сердце Аомине привычно екнуло и заколотилось, но он не подал виду, лишь равнодушно пожал плечом и крикнул:

— Если ты закончил выделываться и показывать украденные за столько лет трюки, может пойдем? Ты задолжал мне обед, помнишь? Ты проиграл. Дважды. Один на один.

Не то, чтобы Аомине не нравилось, когда Кисе принимали и ценили — очень даже нравилось, особенно когда Кисе это заслужил. Тем не менее за последние недели он обнаружил, что жаждал внимание от Кисе, все больше и больше. Каким-то образом он умудрялся не проявлять своего обожания на площадке во время товарищеских матчей или долгих часов, проведенных вместе за подготовкой к учебе или в игре один на один — казалось, это должно было помочь, но вместо этого совместное времяпровождение, лишь еще больше увеличило его жадность и тягу к Кисе, и Аомине, не получая столь нужного внимания, раздражался все сильнее.

«С точки зрения эмоционального самовыражения тебе пять лет. Как тем глупым соплякам, которые дразнят тех, кто им нравятся. Знаешь, как это бесит? Повзрослей. Или, клянусь Богом, я заставлю тебя вырасти силой, придурок», — так Момои заявила несколько дней назад, когда Кисе прислал ей фотографии своих мелких синяков. Это были следы рук Аомине, которые Кисе получил во время неожиданной схватки на полу баскетбольной площадки. Небольшая перепалка и спонтанная борьба началась после того, как в игре один на один. Кисе, казалось, блуждал в далеких мыслях и не обращал должного внимания на игру (или на Аомине).

— Знаешь, именно поэтому все и говорят, что в следующем году тебя не выберут капитаном, — пожаловался Кисе, подливая соус в свой салат с курицей. Аомине изогнул бровь.

— А кто сказал, что я хочу быть капитаном? Не думаю, что они вообще выберут кого-то из второгодок.

— Все говорят, что капитаном будешь либо ты либо я.

— Серьёзно? Почему я ничего не слышал об этом?

— Потому что тебе пофиг? Почему тебе пофиг, кстати?

— Ты правда так легко забыл, насколько они все дерьмовые люди?

— Я не говорю, что это лучшая на свете команда, в которой нам довелось побывать, или что мы должны стать с ними близкими друзьями. Но там есть действительно классные ребята. Например, Асахи-семпай, центровой.

— Хмм… Да, думаю, он нормальный. Мне просто не интересно…

— … всё, кроме баскетбола. Я знаю. Но, видишь ли, баскетбол — это командный спорт. Я думал, ты это уже понял.

Аомине вздохнул и яростно откусил от своего бургера большой кусок, как будто если бы пожирал его, как голодный зверь, разочарование бы рассеялось.

— Дело не в том, что я не признаю важность этого… Это просто… Я не такой, как ты.

— Что это должно значить?

— Серьёзно?

— Я серьезно сбит с толку и озадачен.

— Чувак… Ты просто естественен во всем этом.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? Естественен в чём?

— Я имею в виду, что ты идиот, но, блядь, идиот ответственный. Конечно, я отлично играю, мне весело играть, и я не играю так эгоистично, как раньше, но… Быть капитаном для меня просто невозможно. Понял?

Кисе молча уставился на него, держа в руках вилку, на которую были насажены кусочек курицы и помидорка черри.

— Ты шутишь.

— Конечно нет! С чего бы?! Это тебе важно играть в сплоченной команде, а мне нет. Меня примет любая команда, и всегда найдется еще одна, которая тоже будет готова меня принять, потому что я чертовски хорош в баскетболе, и у меня с этим полный порядок. Но ты другое дело. Ты на самом деле хочешь создать настоящую команду, укрепить командный дух и прочую лабудень.

— И?

— И ты мог бы стать… хорошим капитаном, я думаю.

— «Хорошим» капитаном?

— Ладно. Ты мог бы стать классным капитаном. Этого достаточно?

— «Классным» капитаном?

— Ты мог бы стать охуенным капитаном Кисе Рётой! Ты доволен или ещё нет? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я чертову оду написал, роман в стихах или что-нибудь ещё?

Кисе чуть не лопнул от смеха. Помидорка черри не удержалась и свалилась с вилки обратно в пластиковую тарелку.

— А сможешь написать?

— Хрен знает, может быть. — Аомине ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, ты не сможешь.

— Не спорь со мной. Помнишь, что случилось с Кагами в последний раз?

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты забил те три очка с закрытыми глазами.

— Эй, почему это я не смог бы забить?

— «Почему ты не можешь поверить?» «Как ты не можешь поверить?» — это более вероятные вопросы, Аомине-ччи.

Аомине равнодушно пожал плечами, несмотря на то, что самодовольная ухмылка на его лице выдавала эмоции. Кисе удовлетворенно съел половину своего салата, на секунду задумался, а когда снова заговорил, на лице всё еще играла улыбка, но взгляд был нечитаемый, и он старался избегать взгляда Аомине:

— Ты правда… думаешь так? Ты правда так думаешь?

— Ладно, сдаюсь, роман в стихах — это я загнул, конечно. Забить не глядя три очка — это одно, а стихи…

Кисе хихикнул. Неуверенность в его глазах понемногу исчезла.

— Ну, я же не это имел в виду.

— Тебе обязательно надо услышать это еще раз, да?

— Для меня это очень много значит, если ты говоришь это.

Аомине вздохнул и вытер с губ остатки кетчупа. Хоть он и не привык говорить подобные слова, зная как они влияют на сентиментального Кисе, но сейчас почувствовал себя отчаянно честным и, медленно подняв взгляд на Кисе, после небольшой паузы заговорил четко и спокойно, что только подчеркнуло то, каким низким был его голос:

— Я думаю, ты будешь пиздец каким задиристым капитаном. Возможно, будешь до меня доёбываться, чтобы я ходил на тренировки более регулярно и до всего остального тоже. Но в целом это было бы круто. Если бы мне пришлось выбирать капитана из членов нашей команды, то я выбрал бы тебя.

Кисе поднял взгляд, и в глазах его читалось неподдельное удивление, в которое Аомине не мог поверить. Он никак не ожидал, что Кисе мог думать по-другому — что в их команде на должность капитана был претендент получше, кто-то более надёжный, чем Кисе, кто-то более ответственный или более мотивированный.

— Ты идиот.

— Что?

— Ты так удивлен. Этому? Блядь. Идиот.

— Блин. Аомине-ччи, ты даже когда делаешь комплименты, умудряешься грубить.

— Кто сказал, что я делаю комплимент? Я просто констатирую факт. Никаких комплиментов.

— Хмм… Правда?

— Угу.

Кисе хихикнул. Его взгляд смягчился, стал нежным и ласковым. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до лица Аомине, который едва не задохнулся от этого жеста. Кончики пальцев Кисе скользнули по его губам, и Аомине едва не поддался жадному инстинкту захватить эти пальцы в рот, обсосать их, покусывать, и он не знал, как и почему его так легко спровоцировали, но он повёлся. Однако он жестко контролировал свои порывы. Кисе стёр что-то с его губ и большим пальцем провел по уголку его рта, затем убрал руку и облизал свои пальцы так, будто это было самым естественным жестом в мире. Аомине понял, что перестал дышать, наблюдая за действиями Кисе, а ещё он не был уверен в том, какое у него выражение лица. Должно быть, он выглядел особенно комично, поскольку Кисе игриво усмехнулся, как обычно делал, всякий раз, когда люди попадались под его чистое очарование.

— Пойду, возьму ещё один бургер, — под таким предлогом Аомине позорно сбежал.

* * *  
Следовало признать, что первые игры были подобны свежему глотку воздуха, однако Аомине не имел права относиться к ним несерьёзно, поскольку для Кисе это было очень важно и он приходил в бешенство, стоило Аомине отлынивать от тренировки. Аомине не раз приходилось выслушивать лекции и во время соревнований. Чрезмерное внимание и забота Кисе лишь укрепили его веру в него и неверие в то, как Кисе мог игнорировать свой талант и величие. Бывали моменты, когда Аомине хотелось тоже быть более мотивированным, поскольку он тоже хотел помочь Кисе прокачаться, но, казалось, лучшее, что он мог сделать — это вовремя прийти на тренировку или сыграть с ним один на один. И даже такая возможность помочь Кисе делала Аомине немного счастливым. Это было лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем быть бесполезным.

И вот это было самым странным. Ощущение бесполезности, тогда как он был лучшим бомбардиром команды. Ощущение того, что Кисе затмил его даже тогда, когда его игра превосходила игру Кисе. Ощущение того, что Кисе мотивирует и толкает вперед, но не как превосходящий по силе, а как равный. Ощущение того, что Кисе уважает и восхищается его талантом, но не по-детски наивно, как это было раньше. Они по-прежнему много спорили, и Кисе по-прежнему считал, сколько очков заработал каждый из них за игру, и часто жаловался в конце на то, что победа хоть и была хорошей, но настоящей победой для него стало бы, если бы он по забитым мячам превзошел Аомине, а Аомине думал глубоко внутри себя, что в некоторых аспектах Кисе превзошел его уже давным-давно.

Однако он держал свои мысли при себе, считая, что и так разбаловал Кисе тем, что вовремя появлялся на тренировках (десятиминутное опоздание считалось за «вовремя»).

Во время матчей их личная жизнь отошла на второй план, встречи с Кисе тратились больше на разговоры о баскетболе, чем о них самих, или на привычную детскую перебранку. Это было интересно. Это было ново. Каким-то образом Кисе задавал самые нужные вопросы о командах, с которыми они играли или должны были играть, он часто обсуждал стратегии с нынешним капитаном и находил способы вовлечь Аомине в разговор, спрашивая его мнения о стиле конкретного человека или определенной идее игры. Не то чтобы Аомине к этому не привык — они с Момои обсуждали такие вопросы годами, но было необычно обсуждать такие вещи с Кисе. Он еще помнил то время, когда Кисе был просто симпатичным мальчишкой, трепетно наблюдавшим за ним со стороны, самым слабым из Поколения Чудес, и который изначально, казалось, был обречен стать самым непопулярным в команде. Как же все изменилось со временем! Оказалось, что самый незрелый среди них, тот, кто думал меньше всего (вероятно, наряду с Аомине), стал таким ответственным и всесторонне развитым.  
В конечном итоге они были квалифицированы в финал.

В конечном счёте их противниками в финале стали уже хорошо известные им противники — Кагами, Куроко, Такао.

Добавление Такао в дуэт сулило много проблем — он был довольно хорошим разыгрывающим, а также привнес лучшую стратегию в их командную игру. Это не означало, что Аомине и Кисе не были готовы противостоять им, они ждали этого момента весь год и не собирались тратить его впустую. Самое главное заключалось в том, что они не недооценивали противника. Сколько бесчисленных ночей было проведено в игре один на один, сколько тяжелого труда и пота было пролито в тренировках на площадке — всё это было сделано ради этого момента, ради их первой настоящей победы в университетской карьере.

Кисе продолжал щелкать пальцами и несмотря ни на что всё так же глупо и раздражающе шутил, как и всегда, нелепо надувал губы, как всегда, сверкал голливудской улыбкой направо и налево, как всегда. Его руки слегка подрагивали всё это время за глянцевой маской уверенности и энтузиазма, в движениях сквозила нервозность, которую Аомине мог различить. Возможно, только Аомине и мог, потому как он был единственным из их нынешней команды, кто видел Кисе, знал Кисе, когда тот еще не был тем Кисе Рётой, каким он был теперь. Когда он ещё был аутсайдером. Когда он ещё не был одним из сильнейших игроков. Когда он ещё был самым слабым звеном. Когда он ещё был учеником, который боготворил Аомине Дайки.

Его рука легла на плечи Кисе, инстинктивно и в порыве чувств:

— Готов наподдать им?

— Наподдать? Как грубо, Аомине-ччи… Они наши друзья. — Кисе беспечно хихикнул. Рука Аомине сползла с его плеч и медленно успокаивающе огладила его спину. Взгляд Кисе на мгновение помутнел, однако ободряющий хлопок по спине привёл его в чувство, и Аомине усмехнулся:

— Сегодня они наши соперники. А как только мы у них выиграем, мы снова будем друзьями. Так что никакой пощады.

— Ой, но, Аомине-ччи, я даже тебя не жалею, и их не буду… Даже если это Куроко-ччи! — Кисе хихикнул. Намеки на его беспокойство исчезли, тем не менее легкий румянец окрасил его щёки, когда он вышел на площадку бок о бок с Аомине.

* * *  
— Эй!

Когда Кисе поднял голову достаточно высоко, его чёлка, наконец, достаточно сместилась в сторону, чтобы раскрыть медовые глаза, в которых плескалась смесь усталости, волнения и эйфории. Аомине не мог удержаться от улыбки, увидев на его лице безобидно трепетное выражение. Он протянул руку:

— Давай.

Кисе с секунду смотрел на его руку, моргнул.

— Эй!

Кисе улыбнулся, взялся за его ладонь и, слегка качнувшись, встал. Аомине обнял его за плечи. Кисе пробормотал что-то едва слышимое о том, как его бесит бесконечная выносливость Аомине, хотя тот сам дышал тяжелее обычного.

— Хмм… Мы победили.

— Да. Неудивительно.

— Врёшь! Сам же взбесился, когда после первой четверти они на четыре очка были впереди нас.

— Конечно, я был зол, я никогда не думал, что они развернут такую хитрую стратегию. Но мы победили. Это всё, что имеет значение.

— Да. Мы победили.

Постепенно янтарные глаза перестали блестеть, и Аомине услышал тихие вздохи и всхлипывания.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты ревёшь.

— Я не реву.

— По крайней мере, подожди, пока мы доберемся до раздевалки… Черт побери. Ты чего сопли распустил? Мы победили. Это они должны плакать.

— Это точно. Я думаю, что Мидорима-ччи может нас завтра убить, он выглядел довольно угрожающе, когда Такао начал плакать в конце игры.

— Ну, если он хотел всегда быть рядом с Такао, надо было просто пойти учиться в тот же самый унив…

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он учится на врача в Тодае, верно?

— Баскетбол важнее медицины, по моему скромному мнению.

Кисе расхохотался, а Аомине ухмыльнулся, когда они наконец вошли в пустую раздевалку. Из коридора доносились голоса их товарищей по команде. Казалось, они должны были быть побыстрее, поскольку Аомине и Кисе задержались на площадке после игры, да и потом брели к раздевалке достаточно медленно.

— Кстати, ты победил.

— В чём?

— Сегодня ты забил больше меня.

— Разве?

— Да. А ты не заметил?

— Нет… Я так увлекся игрой… Ничего себе. Так я забил больше тебя?

— Это всё из-за того последнего трёхочкового, который ты забил. Полностью в стиле Мидоримы, неудивительно, что он взбесился. Симпотный на морду подражатель.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Ха?

Вдруг внезапно — это было правда внезапно, потому что Аомине понятия не имел, как они оказались в таком положении — Кисе набросился на него, прижав всем телом к шкафчикам, и он почувствовал его дыхание на своем лице, его тепло.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я симпотный подражатель?

Аомине моргнул, совершенно удивленный и ожидаемо сбитый с толку, затем усмехнулся.

— Да, — пробормотал он и продолжил: — думаю, ты симпотный на морду подражатель. К тому же чертовски хороший!

Глаза Кисе расширились от удивления, затем он захихикал. Мелодичный звук ласкал слух Аомине, и прежде чем он смог насладиться видом и звуком, его губы попали в плен поцелуя. Это было быстро и настойчиво. Как в лихорадочном сне, одна минута перетекла в следующую. Тяжело дыша, Кисе отстранился и пробормотал:

— Ты должен прийти сегодня вечером…

— Знаешь… — Аомине встрепенулся, его сердце забилось так, как будто он все еще находился на площадке, столкнувшись с Кагами в схватке. — Если я приду, то останусь на ночь, а потом… Мне захочется приехать еще раз, и опять остаться…

Кисе хихикнул, и когда отстранился, Аомине почувствовал холод, несмотря на то, что его тело все еще было теплым и потным.

— Я думаю, что мне бы на самом деле это понравилось, Аомине-ччи…

— Неужели?

— Да.

— Круто.

Кисе снова рассмеялся и все капризы никогда не стали бы надоедать Аомине:

— Круто? В самом деле? И это всё, что ты собираешься сказать?

Аомине нахмурил брови и, повернувшись спиной к Кисе, начал переодеваться:

— Да.

— Хорошо. Отлично.

— Отлично.

— Аомине-ччи?

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ну, я тоже, наверное.

Тогда впервые за всю жизнь, что они знали друг друга, именно Аомине получил мячом по затылку, а следом послышался дьявольский смешок Кисе.


End file.
